Falling Apart
by HawkfireXWarrior
Summary: 17 year old Audrey is a teen surviving the zombie apocalypse along with a group she met in Macon. There will be friends, foes, and a romantic interest. But will she feel as a liability to the group for her medical problem?
1. Chapter 1

She moaned and jerked up. Blinding light was all around her, shown right in her eyes almost blinding her. Her eyes adjusted to the light and the room came into focus. It was duller than she remembered. There was some sort of red stains in the wall.  
She shivered at the coldness in the room as she was in the pure white bed. Which was strange, considering that the people running this place usually kept it warm for the patients there. She swung her feet over the bed, landing her toes onto the cold floor. She stood, walking to the door and slowly creaking it open. The dark hallways gave no noise whatsoever. She shuddered, but still continued out the door. Everything was now dark and gloomy in the place she called home. Looking to her left, one of the pipes seemed loose from the others. Gripping onto it with her hand, she pulled it off with great force. Now equipped with a pipe, she wandered down the hall in search for anyone. Hell, if the nurses caught her with a weapon, its off to shots and medication for a week...again. She continued down the hall until she heard a faint moaning sound off in one of the distant rooms. She crept to the doorway, peering in. Strange, it's one of the nurses. Why is she in there limping around? She cautiously made her way to the nurse, looking at her strangely gray arms.

She put a hand on the nurse's shoulder and gently shook it. The woman turned around, her strange white eyes noticing her and she tried to force her down. She panicked, throwing the nurse away from her and running out of the room. Something didn't seem right with that one. Hearing the moan behind her, she tightened her grip on the pipe and made a sharp turn, swinging the weapon in the process. The pipe came in contact with the nurse's head, making her fall flat on the floor. The nurse weakly tried to stand, but the girl was already running away. Frantically, she searched for the exit, coming upon it. She turned around and already saw more of those things coming at her, their arms weakly held up in front of them trying to reach her.

She gripped the pipe, held it over her head and smashed the glass open, knowing it was locked. She felt a sharp pain in her legs and some tugging on her back. Turning her head, she saw one of those things tugging at her clothing. She glared, trying to tug back free from it's grasp. She managed to, but ripped part of the back and sides of her outfit. She ran away from the place. Barefoot, cold, bleeding, and hungry; she ran into the darkness of the streets in Macon, and away from hell.

She shivered, sneezing a bit in the process. It was a very cold and windy night strangely. So much weird stuff has happened since she was put on all that medication to make her sleep for so long. That was three months ago, no wonder everything has changed.

Some of the things wandering the streets had tried to get her, but she easily dodged them. If there was a horde, then that would be a big problem. Leaves were falling all around her, the lights were all out, and she was all alone. What could be worse? Man eating monsters were everywhere. Her legs still hurt and bled from all of that broken glass she received in that hellhole. She was limping, very slowly. She needed to find someone who was good at healing wounds...and one that wasn't dead and walking.  
Something caught her eyes and she turned her head. A barricade of dumpsters and cars topped of with barb wire surrounded the inn entrance. Her blue eyes widened. Maybe someone was alive in there! She wobbled over to the barricade, looking around at it. She couldn't easily move it, but she didn't want to cut her hands with the barb wire. She needed to lure them out somehow, so she started banging on the barricade...loudly.  
She heard a few doors open...and some voices.

"Kenny, what was that?"

"I don't know Kat, keep Duck inside."

"Is it a walker?"

"No walker bangs that loudly!"

"Lee, Mark, go and check it out."

She groggily smiled. Yes! Finally! The help she needed! Hopefully one of them were good at stitching up wounds.  
The barricade was moving so she stepped back a bit, gripping her pipe in hope. A black man and a guy with glasses came out, armed with a rifle and a fire axe. Their eyes both widened at the sight of her. Her heart skipped a beat as one of them stepped up to her.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" The one with glasses asked.

A woman's voice rang out from everyone's. "What the hell is going on out there?!" A woman stomped out. She had straight, brown hair and a deep frown. The frown decreased when she saw her. "Oh my god."

More people came pouring out. One of the women brought her in the barricade and put her on the trunk of a pick-up.

"Are you alright? I'm Katjaa, by the way." 'Katjaa' looked at her wounds and her face filled with sympathy. "Oh you poor dear...let me fix you up. Ken! Get me a first-aid kit."

The man with the mustache nodded and ran into the motor inn. Katjaa looked at her again and checked her wounds. "Can you tell me your name?" She asked.  
S

he shook her head quickly, shutting her eyes. She opened them again to find a girl with a pistol cross her arms and look at the girl with deep concern. "Why not?"

One of the men with white hair and a fat body scoffed. "Why the hell should we care? She might be dangerous."

The black one spoke up. "A teenager can't be dangerous! She needed our help!"

"Shut your ass up Lee!" He shot back. "We gave it to her! We need to toss her out!"

The woman spoke up. "Dad, c'mon. Calm down."

"She could be useful..." The one with glasses said.

The girl in pink nodded. "Mark's right. Maybe she can be helpful."

The man 'Kenny' came back the the first aid kit, handing it to Katjaa. Katjaa eyed her and smiled warmly. "Do not worry child, I'll heal you but this may sting a bit."

Katjaa kneeled down to her legs, inspecting the glass stuck in them. "You poor thing..."

Katjaa pulled all the glass out as the girl cried quietly, then she patched them up. She still was uncomfortable with walking at they still stung.

"There you're fixed." Larry advanced towards her. "Now go!"

Larry grabbed her arm, yanking her off of the truck. Her eyes widened as memories passed through her mind. Images of the thing that happened her in the hospital. Sure, Larry was fat and full of white hair, but he reminded her of one of the doctors in the hospital, bald and skinny. He...was sadistic. He would force her to let her touch him. He was an abuser. When the inspectors came over, she would try to signal them the problem, but due to her "problem", they chuckled at her and moved on.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and tried to jerk back.

"Larry, STOP!" Lee yelled, pulling them apart.

Finally, she felt the sob come up her throat, and collapsed on Carley's chest, letting it all out. Carley tensed up a bit, not expecting this. Katjaa stared at her, eyes still full of sympathy. "You poor child..." She spoke. "She's experienced more than we've ever have..."

Carley wrapped her arms around her, glaring at Larry. The old man sighed and walked away, Lilly following him.

"She needs some clothes." Carley pointed out, rubbing her back protectively. "She could use my old ones...I mean they're still good I think."

Mark nodded. "We need to know her name first."

She lifted her head off of Carley's shoulder, eyes red from crying and the tears still coming on strong. She sighed shakily...they had to know the truth.

She opened her mouth, summoning all of her strength, but her vocal chords only let out a croak. She tried again, but her voice was all scratchy. They widened they're eyes and looked at each other.

"My God..." Carley said, wide-eyed.

She cried even more.

"She..." Mark tried to sum it all up. "She can't talk?"

"Apparently not..." Lee sighed sadly, looking at her. "Don't worry, we'll find out you're name in time."

She frowned at Lee and shook her head. Her face lit up and began to move her hands.

"What's she doin' know?" Kenny asked, obviously confused by her movements.

Carley smiled. "Sign Language. I once had a report for some charities with the deaf. Had to learn sign language in order to voice out the deaf people." Carley studied her movements and sighed. She looked at the group and announced her name.

"It's Audrey."

**I know right? This is an old story so...yeah. If anyone who is confused, Audrey cannot talk whatsoever. My substitute teacher taught me about how she lost her voice because the sides of her vocal cords weren't vibrating like they should...so she couldn't talk for a while but for Audrey, it's permanent.**

**I think you can guess what doctor she remembers! :/**

**Stay tuned!**


	2. A Week later

_A wide-eyed Audrey stared up in fear at the doctor. He only smiled and eyed her with lust in his small, ugly eyes. He strutted up to her, stopping with his face close to hers._  
_"Trust me..." He spoke seductively, before grabbing her and forcing her into another room._

Audrey gasped, sitting up and breaking out if the cold sweat. The memories of the hospital still haunted her to the core even if she tried to forget. That doctor; that god damn son of a bitch haunted her thoughts. Audrey told herself over and over again that he's probably dead now...nothing to worry about. But she still wasn't convinced, even from herself. She got up, in fresh, new clothes Carley got for her. Over the past few weeks she took a big liking in Lee, Clementine, Carley, and Katjaa.

Audrey warmed up to Katjaa and Carley quickly due to their hospitality. Audrey liked to color sometimes with Duck and Clem, and even talked to them through paper. Lee was a good guy to her and Clem, she liked him too. Although Larry, she tried to avoid him at any costs whatsoever. Him and his daughter alike. Lilly was nice at times but she was mostly still antsy about Audrey being in the group. Kenny was a good man too, he was kinda weird at times...but she enjoyed everyone's company..._almost_ everyone's.

Katjaa has been teaching a couple things to Audrey about healing and medical things. She listened closely, because she never knew who was going to get in a tight situation. Audrey sighed, getting to her feet. She looked down at her new outfit from Carley, who didn't really need them anymore due to the weather. Audrey absolutely refused to wear any jeans, mostly because they made her feel uncomfortable and they were always so tight on her legs. The buttoned white long-sleeved shirt and the brown skirt was just fine with her. Carley had even found her some panty hoes to wear under the skirt to keep warm. But due to the skirt being so tight, Carley was more than happy and agreed to rip the sides of it to give her more running space, claiming that she never liked the skirt for the same reason. It was warm some what, but she liked the cold anyways. She sighed again, looking at the door. Well...here's another day...

* * *

Clementine looked down at her drawing in pride. She thought she did a really good job at her own family portrait. She remembered to get her own hair right and the hat her dad had given her for her birthday. A cool breeze passed through her clothes and she shivered a bit. She smiled again, looking at her parents, they looked just like they would in real life...perfect. Clementine looked up and saw Audrey walking out of her room and towards her. Audrey kneeled down and smiled at Clementine's drawing.

"Hi Audrey." Clementine greeted quietly, knowing everyone else was sleeping. "Do you like my drawing?"

She gently grabbed the paper and held it up for her older friend to see. Audrey looked at the drawing and smiled, nodding.

"Those are my mom and dad," Clementine explained, pointing to them. "and that's me!"

Audrey nodded at her again, the warm smile still plastered on her face. Clementine smiled back. Hearing a door slam shut, the little girl jumped a bit. They both turned their heads and saw a very tired, very grouchy looking Larry. Clementine noticed Audrey's expression change to a very troubled frown. Larry passed by the two not even looking at them. Clementine had noticed for some time now that Audrey did her best to keep away from all of the boys in the group. Well, except for Duck and Lee, she happened to like them both, but everyone else she was afraid of. Clementine remembered that she was informed Audrey had a very bad experience with boys by Lee and Carley themselves. Clementine only nodded and understood her fear...maybe it was just cooties.

Clementine knew cooties didn't exist because of her parent's explanations, so maybe Audrey was still believing in them.

* * *

"Audrey, why are you afraid of boys?" Clementine asked her so suddenly, handing her a paper and a crayon.

Audrey's smile disappeared, remembering the reasons. Grabbing the crayon, she held the paper down and wrote her message. Audrey gave the sentence to Clementine, the little girl scanned the paper.

It's difficult to explain

Clementine gave her a confused glance. "Is it cooties?" She asked worriedly. "Because they aren't real, so you don't have to be scared."  
Audrey smiled at her concern and took the paper back. She frowned, finding it difficult to write the blunt message. She passed to note to

Clementine, who read it with a sad face.

_**A man use to hurt me very bad. He was a bad man.**_

Clem nodded, a sad expression still on her face.

"That's why you're so scared of Mark and Larry...you're afraid that they'll hurt you like that man did..."

Audrey was surprised due to her comprehension on things. She bit her lip and nodded at Clementine. True, she was still a bit antsy with Mark but Larry was the real problem. Was it really that obvious she was afraid, even to Clem? Speaking of Mark, where were Lee, him and Kenny? Audrey looked around the Motor Inn in worry. Audrey took the paper from Clem, writing down a frantic note while Clementine looked at the note in fear. Finally, she gave it to Clementine.

**_Where is Lee Mark and Kenny?_**

"Lee and them woke up early. Lilly told me that they had to go hunting for food today again." Clementine answered Audrey trying to smile. "While we wait, do you want to draw pictures with me?"

Audrey smiled and nodded, picking up another piece of paper and picking up a pencil. She frowned immediately. Just what would she draw? God knows if she backed down now, she would get the saddest (and cutest) face in the universe.

Sighing, she began to sketch her picture. Clementine took a new piece of paper and begun drawing her new drawing. Audrey still focused on hers, trying to get the legs right, the hair, the eyes...

Audrey smiled, picking up her paper. She handed it to Clementine who looked at it in happiness.

"Is that me?" Clem asked Audrey who nodded smiling at her reaction. "I could tell...look! You got my hair and my hat! Thank you!"

Audrey frowned at the mention of Clementine's hat. She wasn't wearing the article of clothing at all and it worried Audrey. Was it dirty? Audrey picked the paper, turning it over and writing the message before handing it to Clem.

_**Where is your hat?**_

Clementine read it and shrugged her small shoulders sadly. "I don't know...it's gone somewhere...and I'm really sad. My dad got it for me. First my walkie...now my hat..."

Audrey saddened at the look Clementine had. The little girl was close to tears but shook them away, getting back to her drawing. The doors opened to the Motor Inn and the day began. Duck excitedly dashed over, wondering what the girls were doing with Katjaa following. Lilly climbed ontop of the broken RV with her rifle to keep watch on everything outside. Audrey looked behind her and saw Larry working on the fence. Clementine stood and looked down at Audrey. She noticed that the little girl looked a bit sad.

"I'm going to practice soccor until Lee comes back..." She murmured walking towards the barrel and ball.

Audrey sadly frowned looking back at Katjaa.

"Don't worry Audrey," Katjaa spoke softly. "Clementine just worries about Lee is all."

Audrey nodded, watching Clem continue to kick a soccer ball into the barrel, releasing a very loud bang. Audrey sighed, looking down at the ground. She heaved herself off of the ground walking up to Clementine. Clem looked up at her and tried to smile.

"I'm okay," She said, stopping the kicking. "I just want Lee to be okay..."

Clementine continued her "fun" little game. Audrey stared at the barricade. It looked pretty dependable, but just how long will that hold up to?

Lilly's piercing whistle echoed throughout the Motor Inn. Audrey's eyes widened and crouched down to the ground, just as she was taught. Everyone around her was in equal fear, crouched down waiting. Lilly prepared her hunting rifle, eyes squinting just to see what was out there.

A familiar voice suddenly rang in Audrey's ears.

"Get the gates open! We've got wounded!" Lee!

Lilly lowered her rifle. "Shit! What the hell are they doing?"

Audrey dashed to the barricade sided by a worried Clementine. She watched as Katjaa instructed Mark to put a what looked like a teenager down onto the pick-up. Audrey examined the body closer and he looked like he had some sort of bullet wound. Lee, Mark, and Kenny ran in and also someone she had never seen before. He looked her age a bit though.

"Lee, are you okay?" Clementine asked him.

"Can you fix him Kat?" Kenny asked Katjaa.

"Jesus Ken, I-I don't know!"

"Lee!"

Everyone turned to Lilly who was glaring daggars at Lee. "What the hell?! You can't just be bringing new people here!"

Lee glared back. "He would've died if we left him!"

"So what?" Larry growled.

"We're not in charge of every struggling survivor we come across! We need to focus on our group, right here, right now!" Lilly growled.

"C'mon Lilly," Mark spoke up. "These are people, people trying to survive just like us! We've got to stick together to survive!"

Lilly frown increased as she looked at Mark. "The only reason you're here is because you had food! Enough for all of us! But that food is almost gone! I don't suppose you're carrying and groceries, are you?"

"Um...no?" The teen answered.

"Fine, you guys fight it out." Mark walked passed the boy. "Welcome to the family kid."

Clementine walked up to the new kid and softly took hold of the new member's hand. "Come over here and see what I drew."

"What? No I-"

"Just c'mon okay?" Clem managed to pull him over to where she drew. Audrey guessed so that he wasn't involved in this anymore than he should be.

"Audrey, I need you to help me with something." Katjaa said, gesturing to the wounded teen in the pick-up. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Audrey shrugged and followed Katjaa to where the teen laid. Katjaa brought over some sewing needles and stitchings. Katjaa began to sew up the wound very carefully. Audrey noticed that the teen was still breathing, but it was litte breaths at a time.

"Could you just put a little bit of pressure right here?" Katjaa asked. Audrey nodded and did just that.

Blood started to ooze onto her hands and on her sleeves. Audrey grimaced ut didn't pull her hands away.

"Thank you dear," Katjaa said, releasing her grip. "That's all for now, you can go rest over there, I know you're not use to seeing this much blood."

Audrey shrugged again before walking over to where Clementine sat along with the new "member" she had to guess. Audrey looked down at her hands again and frowned. She wanted to wash all of his friend's blood away so, you know, to make it less awkward. She wiped a bit of it on her skirt before sitting next to Clementine.

"How is he?"

Audrey realized that it was the teen who was talking to her. She looked back on Katjaa and the half-dead guy and shrugged. She looked down at Clementine's drawing before he spoke again.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Again, she shrugged and tried to guess what she was drawing. It was clearly a cat in some sort of colorful field. Audrey didn't want to think of all the blood she witnessed.

"Oh..um...okay." The teen next to her sighed and looked down at the ground.

Audrey felt a pang of sympathy for him. Clementine got up suddenly and went to talk to Lee. Audrey picked up on Clem's missing hat. It could be anywhere around the Inn right? She looked at Lee and saw today's rations in his hands and felt her stomach growl in hunger. Audrey chose to ignore it, she wanted Clem and Duck to have the first to. Lee gave Clementine the half of an apple and for Duck he gave the boy some crackers and cheese. It wasn't long until Lee came over to Audrey.

"Want something to eat?" Lee asked, handing her some crackers and cheese as well. Audrey shrugged, yet took it anyways.

Clementine chewed on her share thoughtfully, still working on her drawing while Duck ate it all. Audrey looked down at her share and opened the package a bit. She felt guilty a bit. She took out one of the crackers and held it up to the teen next to her until he caught notice.

"Are...are you sure?" He asked taking the cracker from her. Audrey simply nodded and continued to eat her rations.

Clementine looked up and smiled at the teen. "I'm Clementine, and this is Audrey."

The teen nodded. "I'm Ben."

Audrey smiled at Ben. He definitely wasn't like the doctor she knew. No...Ben was too awkward to be any danger. Audrey noticed Clementine pick up her drawing.

"Guess what it is!" She said to them.

"I don't know, a dog?" Ben guessed.

"Oh! I know!" Duck chimed in. "It's a goat!"

Clem frowned. "No!"

Katjaa's voice rang from behind her. Audrey looked over her shoulder and saw that Katjaa was talking to Lee and Kenny. She didn't know what it was about, but she watched Kenny stomp away, cursing under his breath. Katjaa and Lee talked some more before Katjaa was suddenly grabbed by something.

A _walker_?!

**Yeah...bum bum buuuuuu- just kiddin'. Everyone who has seen or played this game probably knows what's gonna happen next.**

**Got up reeaaal early just so I could write the next chapter. The reviews I read encouraged me on! Thanks guys!**


	3. The Deal

Audrey watched in horror from the opposite direction as Lee tried to fight off the walker. She tried to keep Clementine back as Carley fired her gun at it's head, killing it.

After the commotion died down, Ken stomped up to Ben.

"Why'd you bring him here if he was bitten?!" Kenny screamed in rage at Ben, making Audrey's ears ring a bit.

"What?" Ben looked shocked. "But he wasn't bitten! I swear!"

Kenny's rage was increased. "Well, your not-bitten friend here came back to life and tried to kill my wife!"

"Wait, ya'll don't know...?" Ben asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kenny was losing his patience by a long shot. Audrey could tell in his voice. She looked back at Ben.

"It's not the bite that does it." He confessed looking at them with sad eyes. "You come back no matter how you die. If you don't destroy the brain, that's just what happens. It's going to happen to all of us."

Audrey's bottom lip quivered as tears begun to well up in her eyes. She put her mouth over her hand to hide them.

"We're all infected? All of us?" Lee asked Ben softly.

Ben nodded solemnly. "I've seen it happen to people who I know were not bit. We were hiding out in the gym, everyone thought we were safe. But one of the girls...Jenny Pitcher I think, I guess she couldn't handle it. She took some pills...a lot of them. When someone went in the girls bathroom the next morning...God..."

Everyone was silent. Audrey closed her eyes shut, fighting back tears.

"Back off!"

Audrey turned and saw Carley pointing her gun over the wall. She stood on her toes to get a better view of who was crossing their borders.

She saw two men approaching with their hands in the air. Audrey's eyes widened and she pulled her hands into fists. The taller one was holding an empty gasoline tank.

"Whoa lady, relax!" The taller one exclaimed. "Me and my brother, we...we just want to know if y'all can help us out!"

"I said back off!" Carley repeated.

"Carley..." Lilly warned from behind.

"We're not looking for any trouble!" Lee called out from behind her.

The taller one called out again. "Neither are we!"

Carley was still not convinced. "Why do you need gas?!"

The smaller one started talking. "Our place is protected by an electric fence. Generators provide the electricity..."

The older one smiled. "Our generators run on gas. Look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up the road. If y'all be willin' to lower your guns, we can talk about some kind of trade."

"How are y'all doin' on food? We got plenty at the dairy!"

Everyone looked at each other uneasily. Audrey saw Clementine jump on her heels in excitement, but she wasn't so sure about them.

Lilly looked at Lee. "Lee, why don't you and Mark check the place out, see if it's legit."

"I'm going with you." Carley spoke, turning to Lee. "I got your back if anything seems fishy."

"So, uh, what're y'all thinking?"

"You've got a deal!" Lee called out.

The older one smiled. "Good, then let's be off then."

Lee looked at them. "So...who else coming along?"

Ben looked around. "I think I'm going to tag along. It sounds pretty cool!"

Carley walked up to Audrey. "Do you want to go along too?"

Audrey looked down at the ground and quickly shook her head. No way in hell was she going to go with these strangers. Carley understood and nodded.

"I'll be back okay?" Carley reassured the teenager. "I've got my gun, so I'll be okay."

Audrey softly smiled and nodded.

Lee and Mark pushed the barricade open and lead Carley and Ben out, pushing back the barricade in it's place. Audrey sighed and looked down at Clementine.

"I'm sure they'll be okay." Clem reassured Audrey. She wasn't too sure if she was talking to her our herself.

Audrey walked with Clem back to where they draw and sat down around the wooden board. Clementine grabbed a new piece of paper and looked up at Audrey.

"I told Ben about you."

Audrey was confused at first, then as a brick slapping her in the face she realized. She lightly frowned at Clementine who looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry Audrey..." She apologized. "I just wanted him to know! He was asking me questions like 'why can't she talk' and stuff like that!"

Clementine paused, almost unsure of what she would say next and she blurted out; "I also told him you were scared of boys."

Audrey groaned silently. Of course Clem would say something to Ben about that. Clementine looked down at her crossed legs, avoiding Audrey's gaze.

Audrey softened her expression and patted Clem on the shoulder in comfort. Clementine looked up at her and smiled.

"So what do you want to draw now?" Clementine asked.

* * *

Ben ran the information about Audrey over and over again in his head as he walked along with his new group.

_She can't talk? And she's afraid of...that means she might have something called androphobia or something right? Clementine or whatever didn't really give me a reason or anything._

He decided to push it out of his mind. It wasn't his business after all. He just kept walking and listening to the conversation going around.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Ben and Carley had returned. They returned with a beautiful woven basket.

Audrey peered in and lit up immediately. Food?! Audrey restrained herself from taking one as the kids took a couple. The smell of the biscuits was getting to her, making her stomach growl painfully. After though, she took some and gobbled them all down.

Carley admitted though, that she and Ben ate most of them.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Larry was the first to yell at them. "There are more people starving here!"

Lilly sighed. "Dad...calm down."

Carley scoffed. "You know what? Fine. Me and Ben will watch the place while you all go to the dairy."

Audrey and Ben looked at her in a shocked manner. Audrey vigorously shook her head, pulling Carley's arm towards the barricade.

"I'm sorry Audrey, but I need to stay." Carley apologized, still not budging. "You go on ahead with Katjaa and the others."

"Carley's right sweetie," Katjaa explained putting a hand on her shoulder. "You need to come with us and eat at the dairy."

Audrey sighed tears welling in her eyes. She thought on the bright side a bit. At least Katjaa will be with her, Kenny too.

She followed the group out of the Motor Inn, waving sadly to Carley and Ben as she walked into the forest.

**Yay! Another chapter! Woohoo. Today is my big sis's Bday! So yaaaaaay! Pizza and Cake! yAYYYYYYAYYYAYA**

**What the heck...I also drew her a picture of Clementine and posted it on DeviantArt! YAY! Hopefully a new chapter will be posted the day after tomorrow.**

**~Meows and Paws~**


	4. The Dairy Farm

Audrey admired the colorful trees as they continued down the dirt trail. She had never seen the outside of the Inn for a long time ever since she had found the group. It was...nice. Breathing in the fresh air and watching the leaves fall from the trees blowing along with the breeze.  
Audrey walked besides Katjaa and Duck as they continued their way to dairy farm. It had took a minute for both Katjaa and Carley to convince her to go to the dairy, but hey, she was starving.

"I'm sorry Carley wasn't able to come Audrey," Katjaa said snapping her out of her thoughts. "But she only wants for you to be taken care of okay?"

Audrey fought back to roll her eyes at the woman and nodded anyways. Why does everyone here think that she's still a child? She's seventeen for God's sake!

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Audrey push her bangs out of her eyes and caught p with the group.  
Her stomach was still aching for food as she approached the gates of a farm with the group. Audrey saw the two men from earlier with Lee and Mark.

Her eyes widened when she saw an arrow in his shoulder.

"Oh my God Mark, what happened?!" Katjaa exclaimed.

"He was shot with an arrow." Lee explained.

They ran up to the wounded man.

"Christ..." Lilly gasped. "Are you gonna be okay?!"

''Yeah.." He panted holding his bleeding shoulder. "I'll be alright once it's out...God damn it hurts..."

A rather heavy woman with red hair walked up to Mark. "Oh honey c'mon! Brenda's got you."

Audrey distracted herself by following Katjaa and the woman named Brenda. After Brenda led Mark inside and came back out, she smiled at them warmly.

"Well, you must be the vet." Brenda said to Katjaa, leading them away from Larry's screaming.

Katjaa nodded. "Yes. Audrey here has been helping me out since we first met her."

Audrey nodded and smiled warmly at Brenda. She's not so bad right?

"We've got a cow and I'm not sure she's feelin' alright," Brenda's smile turned into a worried frown. "We could use your help to make sure Maybelle's alright, could ya'll help us out?"

Katjaa nodded. "I'd be happy to help you out! Audrey, would you like to help too?"

Audrey smiled again and nodded, following Brenda into the barn. Once stepping in she noticed a heavy cow laying in the open to the left. The cow made a grunting sound in surprise then quickly settled down.

Audrey grimaced at the odor as Brenda closed the door behind them. Audrey pushed it away and took a moment to look around the barn.

There were stalls, obviously, and there was a big wooden door at the back that was shut with some sort of metal lock. She shrugged her shoulders and sat next to Katjaa who was examining the cow. Katjaa smiled.

"She's showing symptoms of pregnancy." Katjaa pointed out to Brenda. The woman nodded.

"Yeah; but the problem is I don't know when it's gonna be or if Maybelles' strong enough to go through it." Brenda frowned sadly at the cow.

"I'm sure she will be fine." Katjaa explained. "It is a heavy pregnancy, perhaps tonight maybe."

Brenda lit up. "Oh! That is wonderful news!" She exclaimed. "I'm gonna go prepare a big feast for ya'll in some celebration for you!"

Brenda looked down at Audrey, who was also smiling. "You go on and help Katjaa with the cow alright dear? I'll be back!"

Brenda stepped away, opening the barn door and shutting it behind her.

Audrey just looked up at Katjaa in excitement. Finally some sane people. Audrey looked down at the cow and stroked it's coat.

* * *

After a while, one of Brenda's sons named Andy came in to check up on the cow for a bit. Then Clementine followed by Duck and Kenny came in to look at the cow. Andy though, had locked the backdoor before they had come in, which had sent Audrey into a level of suspision.

She noticed Clementine had a very distant expression on her. The little girl only grunted in responce to Duck or Katjaa. It didn't help that she lost her hat as well.

Audrey looked at Katjaa in a questioning way. Katjaa noticed this and smiled sadly.

"She's just worried about Lee," She explained to her. "Him and Andrew's brother, Danny, went out to find the Bandits that hurt Mark."

Audrey nodded at Katjaa and looked down at the cow again. She wondered how Ben and Carley were doing at the Motor Inn. Would these 'Bandits' attack the Inn while the were away leaving Carley and Ben to fend for themselves?

Probably not.

Audrey closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. It's best not to think about it like that. She looked around the barn a bit more, just what was behind those stalls anyways?

Audrey shuddered. She was worrying way to much about it. She relaxed and helped Katjaa keep an eye on Maybelle. These are nice people and they're giving them food. Nothing to worry about.

Clementine then looked out the barn door and waved. Audrey smiled, knowing Lee must be back. Clementine smiled and shut the barn door, looking back at the cow.

Moments later Audrey saw Lee walk into the barn. She watched Lee happily pull out a familiar hat. Clem's hat! Clem took notice of it immediately.

"My hat! You found it!" She exclaimed taking from Lee and putting back on her head. "I knew you'd find it! You said you would!"

Audrey smiled at Clementine then looked back at the cow. Although she didn't hear what Lee said, she could tell that Clem was happy.

Audrey watched Clementine look down at the cow again, slowly bringing her small hand near it's head.

Katjaa smiled. "It's okay Clementine, you can pet her."

Clem nodded and began to stroke Maybelle's head. "Whoa..." She looked up at Lee. "Katjaa says Maybelle could have her baby tonight!"

"We'll see Clementine."

Lee walked far into the barn and out of Audrey's sight. She looked back down at the cow.

Audrey couldn't help but feel some sort of odd feeling in the pit of her own stomach. Something about the brothers weren't right. Andy was making her suspicions rise and Danny even more.

It was even creepier that Dan was staring at Clementine and her at the time she saw him.

Audrey scooted closer to Katjaa and sighed a bit. Nothing to it, they were just going to eat they're dinner and get the hell off of this barn.

Nothing to it!

Nothing will go wrong.

After a bit, Audrey heard the faint sound of a bell ringing. Her and the kids looked excited at one another.

"Mom! Dad! It's dinner time!" Duck cheered. "It's dinner time!"

The little boy ran up to his father. "Daaaad! DAAAD! C'moooon! Let's EAAAAAAT!"

Audrey smiled and rolled her eyes. The boy was just so eager sometimes!

She walked outside along with Clementine and proceeded to the barn. Lee stood inside at looked at the big door. Audrey frowned at him.

_Don't go poking in they're business!_ She would say.

Audrey just sighed and opened the gates for Clem.

"What do you think we're eating?" Clementine asked her on the way here.

She just shrugged, hoping it was something good.

They walked into the house, and Audrey managed to smell the aroma in the air that made her stomach growl. She and Clem walked into the dining room, where almost everyone was already seated. Audrey didn't see Mark though, and shrugged it off.  
Audrey took her seat at the table and waited for the food patiently. This had better be more good than the hospital food!

"Dinner's almost done!" Brenda called. "Oh! This is a delight!"

Audrey tried hard not to squirm in her chair too much in hunger. Clementine looked just as excited as she was, maybe more.

Lee came in the house among with Andy. Brenda excused Lee to go and wash his hands. Audrey's grin grew bigger as Brenda carried in the main coarse of the dinner, meat!

Audrey had helped herself to a biscuit and some green beans and had sliced her self a piece of the meat. She ate the biscuit with ease along with the beans.

Brenda called to Lee. "Lee, did you fall in? Dinner's served and everyone's havin' at it!"

Audrey took her knife and began to slice at the meat she had. Audrey took the meat in her fork and lifted it to her mouth, chewing on the tasty morsel.

"**SPIT THAT OUT!**"

**Hi again! Sorry for not updating for a while, the tests are coming up and when you are in 6th grade, tests don't come as fun at all! Yeah, this isn't very much of a cliffhanger if you ask me. I tried to make this chapter long!**


	5. Dinner Time!

**I'm updating again? Yayyy I guess. My friend threatened to kill me if I didn't post this new chapter. She bites people so I took her word. So yeah...here's chapter 5 which was a pain in the butt to write:**

* * *

"SPIT THAT OUT!"

Terrified, Audrey gagged out the chewed-up piece of meat onto her plate as the rest of the group gasped.

"Lee, what the hell?!" Lilly started.

"Don't indulge him Lilly," Larry grumbled. "There's always something with this guy."

"You're eating human meat!" Lee exclaimed at them all.

They all looked at eachother in fear. Audrey scooted away from Danny who was still eating his food like nothing had happened.

"That's crazy!" Lilly shouted to Lee.

"C'mon," Kenny chuckled nervously. "You're scaring the kids Lee..."

"Go upstairs and have a look!" Lee started pointing to the stairs. "You'll find a guy with both of his legs hacked off!"

Audrey stared at Brenda and her two sons, searching their faces for any sign of defiance or...anything!

Brenda sighed grimmly. "It's true."

Those were the words Audrey feared.

"He would'a died anyways!" Andy tried to defend himself. "We gotta think about livin'!"

"Settle down honey..." Brenda warned Andy. "Growing up in Rural Georgia you're taught not to waste," she continued. "It's how I was raised and how I raised my boys...now, you got monsters that roam around that do nothing but eat people! And for what? To continue to rot 'til they eat some more!"

"You're all sick..." Lee breathed out. "Sick in the head!"

Brenda frowned. "That's not very nice." She scolded.

Andy spoke up. "We only target people who were meant to die anyways!"

Audrey noticed that Danny stopped eating suddenly, looking from her to the rest of the group. "Like ya'll..."

"Clementine! RUN!" Lee shouted.

Clem got up from her seat with her eyes darting.

Andy suddenly pulled out a gun, pointing it at Lee. "Nobodies going anywhere!"

Danny got to his feet as well, pointing his hunting rifle at everyone. "We got lots'a use for ya'll right here!"

Larry started to sputter a bit while Lilly looked enraged and fearful at the same time. "Put your guns down we're walking out of here!"

Lee stared wide-eyed at everyone. "Somebody do something!"

Audrey heard Clementine stutter from behind her. "Lee?...Lee!"

Andy got a fistful of Clem's hair, pulling her from her seat and made her shriek.

Audrey jerked lifting herself from the table, but Danny forced her to sit down again.

"LET HER GO YOU SON OF A BITCH-" Lee didn't finish his sentence as Danny put the rifle to his neck.

Audrey gasped as he was suddenly knocked out with the butt of the rifle. Watching Lee fall to the floor with a_ thump_ would've made her scream if she could find it. Danny smirked at Lee's unconscious being on the floor as Andy pointed his gun to everyone else, still holding Clementine by her curls.

"Everyone follow Danny into the barn," He clocked his gun. "Now."

Kenny got up from the table, still glaring at the brothers.

"Daddy..." Duck whimpered quietly, before climbing off of the table.

Larry grunted under his breath, following Lilly out of the door. Audrey got up along with Katjaa, wide-eyed and more scared than ever. Just as she feared, being at the fate of middle-aged men who she barley even knew. Just great.

"Not you," Andy stopped Katjaa and Duck from walking. "You two'll be staying here."

"The hell they are!" Kenny's voice rose from crowd.

Danny forcefully pushed him out of the door of the house. Audrey fearfully followed suite, practically hyperventilating.

She wished Carley would here, to comfort her and put bullets through all of their heads.

But she wasn't, her and Ben were still at the Motor Inn, and very far from here.

Audrey felt the rain drops fall onto her shoulders and head as she walked through the rain with the rest of the group. Andy came out carrying Lee's body and walking ahead of her, and Danny following her.

She shuddered as they entered the barn, Maybelle still laying down there not a care in the world.

Audrey felt the tears coming on when they entered the back room. All the blood on the floors, the organs in jars, made her feel very...awful for the people here.

_They trusted them._

_Never trust men..._

Andy finished unlocking the weird white door and opened it, revealing a cramped room.

"Everyone in." Andy ordered once again.

Clementine was the first to walk in, her head was bowed down and her hat hiding her eyes. Larry, enraged, stomped in with Lilly and her face was a bit...green.

Kenny was shoved in, resisting entry.

Now it was Audrey's turn. She stepped in before being stopped by Danny.

"Not you," He said briefly. "You're comin' with me."

"No!" Clementine shouted, her face twisting into horror.

The brothers ignored her. Andy shut the door and locked it while she followed Danny out.

Audrey's eyes were widened in terror. What were they going to do?! Were they like the doctor?! She followed Danny into the room with the cow.

Audrey watched Danny's movements closely, he gestured to the seats near the cow.

"Go on," He encouraged like this was all normal. "Sit down."

Reluctantly, Audrey moved to sit down still eying him with suspicion. She sat down on the chair Katjaa originally sat in, hugging her knees to her chest.

"We plan on keeping you two." The brother started, still eying her. "You and the vet I mean..."

He took a seat across from Audrey, still watching her like some sort of hawk. A creepy, unstable hawk that is.

"You remind me of the girls that use to come to the farm before all of this shit happened," Danny started grinning at her. "I enjoyed all of them little girls in those springtime dresses..." He trailed off.

Her eyes widened even more. Audrey shrunk back in the corner.

Her suspicions were right. He was... Before all of this...

"Don't get many of those anymore," Danny spoke again, breaking her from her thoughts. "But you I could deal with..."

Audrey held her breath as he got to his feet. Her breathe speeded as he advanced toward her.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh-_

"Danny!"

Andy suddenly walked in like a bat out of hell into the barn. Danny suddenly stopped advancing and composed himself.

"God dammit Danny," Andy scolded. "We're not suppose to be scaring off the vets!"

Danny frowned. "I was just-"

"You were doing nothin'." Andy interrupted. "Mama wants you to watch the barn and you're actin' like some sort of creep!"

Danny looked at from Audrey to his brother and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine."

Danny followed Andy out of the barn and left Audrey.

She was still wide-eyed from his 'conversation' from her. Audrey wanted to do nothing more than get off this God forsaken barn with everyone. Yes everyone, especially Clementine.

Audrey stopped hyperventilating and calmed down a bit.

_Now...think this over! We're trapped on a barn where the family here eats human meat, and we're stuck here with a murderer, a pedophile, and a mother that's with it all?! Sane people...yeah, right._

Audrey closed her eyes and tried to think of a better place. Like with Clem, Carley, Lee, Ben and no walkers anywhere. Maybe walkers even.

Anywhere but here...

* * *

Clementine felt over joyed when Lee's eyes fluttered open.

Sure, Larry was banging on the door and Lilly was throwing up in the corner, but Lee was alive!

"I ate a person!" Gruesome memories of dinner came back to her. "They made me eat a person!" She paused. "Will I become a walker too?"

"No." Lee answered gently. "The meat wasn't infected..."

"Okay." She answered.

"You okay Clementine? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Lee asked.

Clementine shook her head.

"The rest of us did! God dammit!" Larry raged. "I you hadn't...dragged your feet-"

"Dad! Stop!" Lilly composed herself, pleading angrily at her dad.

"Lee, those psychos have my family!" Kenny stopped pacing. "We have to find a way out of here!"

Larry stomped up to Lee. "This Goddamn thumb sucker was the one who brought us here!"

"Will everyone just shut the fuck up?!" Ken sweared.

"I'm scared." Clementine spoke to Lee again.

"Don't be," Lee reassured. "It's gonna be okay, I'm gonna find us a way out of here!"

Clementine was still shaking a bit, so she leaned against the shelves next to her.

_Where's Audrey? She thought sadly noticing she wasn't there with them. Did the brothers take her?_

Clem wanted to ask, but Ken answered it for her. "They got Katjaa and Duck, Lee! Those fuckers got my family!"

"I know!" Lee answered. "We're gonna get out of here and find them!"

_Nothing about Audrey? Is she...?_

Clementine gulped. She hoped it never came to that.

Suddenly, Larry stopped banging on the door and held his heart, then fell to the floor.

Clementine gasped in shock. Was he dead?!

Lilly came over to him and crouched. "No...Dad c'mon! DAD?!" She put her ear against his chest. "Oh God, He stopped breathing...I think he's had a heart attack!"

Kenny's eyes widened from the corner. "Shit...Is he dead?"

"He's not dead!" Lilly looked around. "Somebody help me!"

"Fuck..." Kenny went on. "If he's dead-"

"He's not dead!" She enraged fearfully.

Kenny looked at Lee. "You know what has to happen! Think about it; you saw that poor bastard at the Motel, how fast he turned?"

Lilly looked up. "What are you saying?!"

"Lilly I'm sorry I truly, truly am. But in a few minutes we're gonna be stuck in a locker with a six foot four, three hundred pound, seriously pissed off dead guy!"

"Fuck you!" She said to Kenny. "We can bring him back! LEE!"

"We'll mourn him later," Kenny told her. "But right now we have to keep him from coming back!"

Clementine was terrified. "NO!"

_Bad guy or not I don't want to see anymore blood!_

"Goddammit Kenny," Lily panted. "He's not dead!"

Lee sighed. "Maybe you're right..." He told Kenny.

"Goddammit!" Lilly continued. "My dad survived worse than this!"

"Look Kenny back at the drugstore when we all thought Duck was bitten, I gave him the benefit of the doubt," Lee said, wide-eyed. "Maybe we should do the same now!"

"It was different, Duck wasn't bitten." Kenny told him. 'C'mon! We know this guy's not gonna make it!" He paused grimmly. "Remember what Ben said, gotta destroy the brain...C"mon Lee! You can't be on the middle of this one! You've got to have my back this time!"

"Goddammit Lee I need you!" Lilly screamed. "Please help me!"

After a long pause Lee looked at Kenny. "You're right Kenny, let's get this over..."

"YOU FUCKING MONSTERS!" Lilly screamed louder. "BOTH OF YOU!"

Clementine felt the tears running, and ran to the corner covering her eyes. "I don't wanna see!"

"I'm sorry Lilly..."

"NO NO NO!"

"...this has to be the way..."

"GET OFF ME! DON'T DO THIS!"

Clementine heard a lot of struggling from behind her, making her cover her ears. She could still hear Lilly crying and Lee trying to pull her off of Larry.

Clem's lower lip trembled. She wished Carley and Ben and Audrey were here. To shield her from this.

**_Crunch._**

Clementine heard Kenny panting and stepping back. He looked down at Larry's body and said three words that Clem won't forget.

"God help us..."

Kenny kneeled down to Lilly. "Lilly...I'm sorr-"

"Don't you fucking touch me!" She advanced.

That was it, Clementine broke down and cried. Gasping and hiccuping like the idiot she thought she was. She needed to be strong! For Lee!

She heard Lee walking up to her and she turned around.

"Why Lee?!" Clem questioned Lee tearfully. "Lilly said he wasn't dead!"

Lee sighed. "I'm sorry. We couldn't take that chance. You understand why we have to do this Clementine!"

"So we won't turn into one of those monsters?" She asked him.

"That's right." He confirmed.

Lee pulled her in for a gentle hug, which she took.

"Shh...I know, I know. But you've gotta be strong right now. I need you to be strong. Think about something else something...hopeful."

Clem opened her eyes. "Like what?"

"A safe place where no one not even walkers can hurt you." Lee answered again.

Clementine nodded and sat down, putting her tired head on her knees.

She closed her eyes and thought of that place. With no walkers, just her, Lee, Carley, Ben, and Audrey...

Clementine thought of just that.

* * *

**Heyy! Yes. Me and my older sister were playing The Walking Dead one day and she pointed out that Danny looked like a murderer/creep/child molester/rapist. Yeah. Danny gives me the creeps.**

**Sorry if he might seem OOC in this chapter, but hey, read the wikia. wiki/Danny_St._John**

**~Meows and Paws~**

**yo.**


	6. Fighting

**Hello again! This took ****_HOURS _****to finish. Oh dear mother of God read it please...**

* * *

Outside the rain was absolutely pouring out. Audrey was still curled up in the corner, tears were threatening to come out of her eyes.

She tried not to think about what the brothers would do to her if they succeeded in killing everyone and leaving her and Katjaa. Especially Danny.

Speaking of Danny, Audrey still could here him mumbling outside.

"...Danny do this, Danny do that...what're they doing that's so important..."

Audrey closed herself tighter into a curl.

Suddenly, she heard rustling in the barn over the continuous pouring. She leaned forward and made out two figures from the barn.

Lee and Kenny!

She smiled relieved. Finally, they could kill Danny and-

"Hey, what are you doing outside of the barn?"

_Shit._ It was Andy.

Audrey unfolded her body when Danny started to talk.

"Can I choose who to keep?" Danny asked his older brother. "I wanna keep the younger vet, she's pretty."

Audrey looked towards the direction of Lee and Kenny.

They were gone.

Danny stepped into the barn again with some sort of bear trap. He looked towards Audrey's direction.

"Next time one of your friends try to escape, they've got another thing comin'!" He laughed mercilessly, setting the trap on the ground.  
Audrey glared at him and crossed her arms.

Danny, with his rifle, pointed it at the door to the stalls. Then, Lee barged out, trying to grab his gun yet fired it next to Danny's ear, making him stagger back. Lee attacked him with his weapon, a hay hook, and dug it within Danny's skin.

Howling, he pulled it out of his shoulder. Kenny came at him with his weapon, swiping it at his side, and made Danny step into his own trap.

He fell over, the trap blades latched in his foot.

"Noooo!" Katjaa's voice echoed throughout the lot, making Kenny run out of the barn in panic.

Audrey got to her feet and ran to Lee's side, still glaring down at Danny.

Lee pried a pitchfork from a hay pile and held the blades near Danny's face. He looked up and smiled proudly at him and Audrey.

"You see? You understand now don't ya?!" He shouted. "You can have me!"

Audrey eyed Danny like he was some kind of rabid animal. _Wait a second..._

"It's how the world works now!" He continued. "Give part of yourself...so others can live!"

"Mark never volunteered to be food!" Lee shot back angrily, preparing the pitchfork.

_Mark?!_ Audrey thought quickly._ I...almost ate Mark!? Oh no..._

"You gotta keep me alive!" Danny continued his rant. "If you kill me, the meat gets tainted! You can't eat it!"

"You're already tainted!" Lee shouted.

"You're not gonna kill me!" He smirked. "Just like you didn't kill Jolene-"

Lee threw down the pitchfork onto the hay pile right next to Danny's head. He was shocked for a second.

"This is not how the world works now!" Lee confirmed sternly. "You won't make me kill you!"

Clementine and Lilly came into the barn. Clem noticed Audrey and ran to the teen, hugging her waist with a smile. Lilly glared at Lee.

"Fuck you Lee," She told him, her voice full of hate. "You and Kenny murder my dad but you leave this piece of shit alive? You're a fucking asshole..."

Audrey stared up at Lee in horror. He killed Larry?! Why?!

"Oh God! Don't hurt him!"

"That's Katjaa!" Kenny gasped, looking out the open door.

"Noooo!"

Lee looked at Lilly. "Lilly please, keep them safe."

Lilly only glared at Lee before he walking out of the door.

Lilly looked down at the two and her gaze softened a bit. "I'm sorry..." She apologized. "But...something happened..." She trailed off looking away.

Audrey nodded sadly.

She heard the rain coming down quickly, and Lee was already heading off to the house.

Audrey squinted her eyes in the rain and saw two figures coming through the entrance gates.

Carley and Ben!

Excited, she began to speed walk out until she felt a tiny pair of hands grab her arm and jerk her back gently.

"Don't go out yet!" Clementine whispered frantically. "There's bad people outside!"

Audrey nodded, looking at Danny who was still trying to pry himself out of the trap, but still failed.

"No God please no! NOO!"

Audrey looked at them frantically and ran outside, avoiding Clementine's hands. The rain poured down on her as she looked through the droplets, trying to navigate the two.

Audrey spotted Carley and smiled, running up to the woman.

"Audrey?! Is that you?" Carley yelled through the rain.

Audrey smiled, stopping when she was in front of Carley.

"Oh thank God," Carley relaxed a bit, then tensed up. "What happened in there?!"

Audrey's smile immediately dropped. She looked down at the ground with her wet bangs hiding her eyes.

She decided that she would 'tell' Carley when she was ready.

Kenny came running down the steps and looked at them all.

"Where's Duck and that God Damn bastard?!" He raged. "I'm going to kill that fucker!"

Audrey made out Duck through the rain and pointed to him. It wasn't long before it revealed that Andy was holding a rifle to his head.

Audrey's eyes widened and she backed up a bit. _God fucking damn Andy!_

Kenny angrily approached Andy, but he readied his aim at Duck. "Don't move asshole!"

"Don't you fucking hurt him!" Kenny warned.

Audrey saw Lee and Katjaa exit the house.

"That ain't gonna happen!" Andy warned back.

Audrey ran up next to Kenny, standing beside him. Kenny was already advancing towards Andy and Duck.

Everything was like in slow motion.

"Andy! DON'T!"

"SHUT UP!"

Audrey quickly shoved Kenny to the ground before the-

**Bang**

"Audrey!" Ben and Clem cried out from different directions.

Audrey was laying on the wet grass. Her hand was on the gunshot wound and yet she felt her blood oozing through her fingers.

Katjaa ran over to the teen and crouched over her protectively.

Even Andy was a bit shocked. "Who the FUCK do you people think you are?!" He shouted. "Look what you've done!" He gestured to Audrey.

"Shut the fuck up." She heard Lee's voice.

"You think I'm playin' here boy? All we wanted was gas! We came to you peacefully!"

Audrey's eyes were squeezed shut in pain and it didn't help that she was panting. Katjaa kept telling her to try and breathe deeply, trying to calm her down.

Katjaa helped Audrey get to her feet. She opened her mouth a couple of times to cry out in pain but nothing was there but croaking sounds coming from her throat.

Another shot was heard but this time it came from Carley's gun.

Audrey adjusted her eyes to Carley's face, but there was only rage. Pure rage and hate at Andy. It scared Audrey a bit.

Lee and Andy were having a battle behind Katjaa and Audrey as she limped towards the group.

Looking over her shoulder, she tried not to focus on the intense pain and saw Lee and Andy tumble down the grassy hill. Andy charged at him, kicking his face in the process, making Lee weaker. Andy stumbled to the generator and switched it on, making the fence spark with power.

Shouting a few words at Lee, Andy began to drag him to the fence by the hood of his jacket. Andy propped Lee to the fence and begun to attempt forcing his face into the electric fence.

Lee's face was mere inches apart from the fence.

Audrey noticed that Lilly and Clementine were standing in the doorway.

"Lily!" Lee cried. "HELP!"

Lilly looked to the ground not bothering to raise the gun while Clementine looked at her in shock and horror.

Lee struggled, but he managed to pull himself up and shove Andy back. Andy fell to the ground with a wet thud.

Lee stomped up to the man, and sat on his chest.** (Bad timing I know but...lol I made that sound wrong. Double lol)**

Audrey watched Lee deliver punch after punch onto Andy's face. She saw Carley walk up to Lee after his ninth punch and kept her distance from the two.

"Lee...LEE!" She called to him. "Let's go, he's had enough."

Lee's shoulders slumped out of exhaustion. He got up and began to walk towards the group's direction until Andy started to laugh.

"Is that all ya got Lee?" He laughed again. "...You ain't shit!"

After a pause, Lee begun to shout.

"_It's over_!"

"Fuck you!" Andy shouted, slowly getting to his feet. "As soon as Dan and Mama get out here...you're all fucked!" His grin was lopsided and Andy was missing a couple of teeth.

Clementine ran up to Audrey's side and looked at her gunshot wound in fear. Lilly just emotionlessly walked to them.

"I said 'it's over'! Just walk away!" Lee repeated.

After looking at Andy, Lee turned around and continued in the group's direction.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Lee!"

Audrey clutched her side in pain again while she leaned against Katjaa. Lee continued to walk away.

"Get back here and finish this Lee!"

Lee looked back at Andy then at the group.

After gritting his teeth in anger, he still continued to the group.

"Get back here and fight me like a man, Lee!"

Audrey looked towards the woods where a couple of moans were heard from the forest.

"LEEEeee...eee...!"

The generator started to spit out smoke and rumble until it stopped working altogether.

"They're getting in!" Clementine cried, pointing at the walkers who were knocking down the fence posts.

"Leee!"

Lee walked through the group looking back at them. "Let's go...let's go."

Katjaa helped Audrey limp through the gates with the help of Clementine, Ben and Carley. Audrey stepped in the mud as the rain kept on coming down.

She looked over her shoulder and at the dairy one last time, seeing Andy and all of the walkers slowly gather around him.  
Audrey glared at the barn, then turned around again, facing the way out with the group.

"_Leee..._"

* * *

Audrey was still limping when the rain stopped as they continued up the road.

Ben was the one she was leaning on when Katjaa needed to talk to Kenny and Duck.

Carley was walking besides Lee, and Audrey could slightly make out their voices.

"...Why did Audrey do that?"

"I'm not sure Carley.'"

"Still! It was just..."

Audrey saddened a bit.

Why did she do it anyways?

To protect Kenny and his family. Yeah, that was why.

Though it was dark, she could make out the faint tint of pink on Ben's cheeks. At first she was confused a little, and then just decided let it go.

**(lo-...I'll shut up now.)**

Ben looked down at her. "Are...you okay? Does it still hurt?"

Audrey still felt the familiar pulse of pain go throughout her body and nodded at him.

The night was cool and dark. Audrey kept her eyes darting to the forests surrounding the dirt trail.

Noticing someone walking back to her, she saw Kenny walk beside her.

He frowned worriedly at your gunshot wound.

"I never got to thank ya for saving my ass back there. Thanks."

Audrey smiled up at him and nodded.

"But I'd rather wish it woulda been me." Kenny's smiled dropped. "You're just a kid I mean..."

Audrey nodded and looked away, focusing on the road ahead.

"Dad?" She heard Duck's voice. "What's that noise?"

Audrey could here it too. She recognized it, but it was faint.

Kenny walked ahead. "Sounds like a car..."

Ben tensed up. "Oh God...not more strangers."

Audrey and the rest of the group walked around the slope to reveal some sort of station wagon the was open, and the lights were on.

Lee and Kenny went ahead and crouched down on the grass.

"Don't shoot! We're here to help!" Lee called out.

They began to approach the car quietly. Audrey gripped onto Ben's arm tighter out of fear.

Just like Ben, she hoped no more strangers were there either.

Lee reached into the car and from the looks of it he found a key in the ignition.

"Holy crap."

Kenny peered into the back windows of the wagon. "Baby, you gotta come look at this! There's a shitload of food and supplies back here!"

The group gathered around the station wagon quickly.

Katjaa looked back at them. "This food could save all of us."

Audrey watched Kenny look away in pain. "...Not ALL of us..."

Kenny let out a frustrated sigh, making Duck stare at him with a bit of concern and fear in his eyes.

"Look, we don't know if these people are dead." Ben pointed out.

"If they come back," Lilly said. "Then we're just monsters who came out of the woods and ruined their lives."

"This stuff isn't ours." Clementine spoke up from behind.

"Dad, who's care is it?" Duck asked his father.

"Don't worry about that Duck." Kenny answered. "It's ours now."

"It's abandoned Ducky, don't worry." Katjaa reassured him.

"What if it's not?"

Audrey looked over at Clementine who looked at everyone with concern.

"What if it's not abandoned? What if it IS someones?" She asked everyone.

Audrey was now unsure what to do. Everyone, especially Clem, needed the supplies. At the same time it wasn't right.

Lee kneeled down to Clem. "We have to take this Clementine, we need it to survive." He told her.

Lilly walked up to Lee. "Who says it's your decision to make?" She asked harshly.

"Hey, we don't have time for this shit." Kenny butt in. "Like it or not we NEED this food. Now get over here and open the trunk Lee."

Lee stood up straight and glared at Lilly for a brief moment before she looked away. He walked over to the trunk, where he unlocked it and opened the hatch.

Lee looked at the stuff and smiled. "Great. Maybe we'll survive this after all."

Lee grabbed a box of supplies. "Duck, why don't you carry this?"

"Okay." He answered, taking the box and stepping back.

"Supplies..." Lee said, taking a box.

"I'll take it." Katjaa volunteered smiling at Audrey.

"More food in here." Lee called out.

Lilly walked up to him and took the food from his arms, stepping away.

"Got another box of food here!" Lee called out.

Ben looked down at Audrey. "Mind if I take this?"

Audrey shrugged, carefully stepping back and leaning on the car wincing a bit.

Ben took the supplies and stepped away.

"This hoodie looks about to be your size." Lee said, grabbing a red hoodie and showing it to Clementine. "Why don't you hold onto this? It might get cold."

"...It's not mine." Clementine said sternly.

"We're not like the bandits." Lee told her. "We didn't hurt anybody to get this stuff."

Clementine sighed and grabbed the hoodie, stepping away.

"Hey. There was some batteries in one of those boxes." Carley said walking up to Lee and Clem. "I thought they might work in your camcorder."

Carley reached in her pocket and held more out to Clem. "Here, you can have some too...for your walkie-talkie."

"Batteries huh?" Lee smiled teasingly at Carley. "Think you can handle those?"

"You're not gonna let me live that down are you?" Carley smiled and asked him.

Audrey smirked at the two of them. She knew something was going to happen between the two.

Carley walked over to Lee to watch what was in the camcorder.

Audrey saw Clementine approach her, with the hoodie carried in their hands.

"Can you walk?" Clementine asked. "You can lean on me if you want to."

Audrey shook her head and tried to balance herself. putting weight on her right leg make the pain unbearable. She slammed her back onto the car which didn't make it any better.

Cold sweat and tears came pouring out. Audrey wiped her eyes then her four head. with her sleeve.

Carley walked up to Audrey. "Need a lift?" She asked jokingly.

Audrey smiled, and leaned onto Carley with her left side, in which Clementine smiled at.

"I could've helped." Clementine spoke up.

"I know," Carley explained. "But I don't think you would want dried blood on you."

Clementine cringed and nodded.

The group continued down the road to go back to the Motor inn, leaving the empty station wagon behind.

* * *

**Yaay I hope this was long enough for some people or whatever. It's like 2:35 in the morning right now where I am...God I'm so tired.**

**For those who are confused about Audrey's personality let me tell you. *Ahem***

**As you probably guessed, Audrey has been in an asylum since she was young because of ungrateful parents yadda yadda... So she doen't really get society or anything. *cough cough* Like teen love *cough cough***

**Did I say that?**

**Anyways...enjoy.**

**~Meows and Paws~**


	7. A Couple More Weeks Later

A couple weeks...has it really been that long?

Audrey can remember it like yesterday when her and the group had escaped from the St. John dairy. She wanted to just forget that damn experience. Practically being raped by Danny, getting shot in her side from Andy...Speaking of her side, it still stung a bit whenever she walked. Clementine, Carley, Katjaa, Lee, and even Ben worried about her. Katjaa managed to clean out the bullet wound and patched it up good with bandages.

Audrey opened the door and looked outside around the Motor Inn.

It had gotten chillier over the weeks than usual, mostly due to winter approaching.

_Will we survive until then?_

Audrey noticed that Ben and Clementine were also waking up early and coming out of their rooms.

She walked (or half limped rather) up to them both, something seemed different about Ben. She noticed it, his hood was...red?

Audrey pointed at his hood in a questioning manner. Ben was confused at first, until he caught on.

"Oh...my hood? I don't know why it's red now..." He shrugged. "Let's just ignore it."

Audrey nodded and shrugged. **(lol...anyone notice that either...? Anyone?)**

Ben lit up and searched his jean pockets then pulled out a piece of paper with stickers on them. He held it up for Clementine.

"I found these in one of the drawers, you can have them for your walkie." Ben said.

Clementine smiled and took them from him. "Thanks!" She thanked before peeling them off and put them on her device.

Audrey looked up at Ben and smiled genuinely at him. She nodded approval before walking off with Clementine to where she now drew.

Audrey crouched down to the small wooden table next to Clem, who looked down at her paper.

The little girl lit up.

"Audrey?" Clem asked her. "Could you find me a good leaf?"

Audrey raised an eyebrow in confusion, but nodded anyways and stood on her feet.

She walked away from Clem, looking around the Motor Inn. Where would one find a good leaf anyways? It's the beginning of fall...duh.  
Audrey noticed Ben climbing the ladder of the RV to take charge of being on watch. She looked behind her, noticing that Carley was on the motel balcony resting her head in her hands. Audrey smiled and waved at the women, who happily returned the wave and smile.

"Hey Audrey?"

Audrey jumped and turned around, noticing Duck standing behind her. She relaxed.

"Why can't you talk?"

His question left her shocked a bit. Of all people, Duck had to ask that?

She shrugged and continued walking.

"Do you know why?" He asked a bit more.

Audrey thought back a bit. Why did she lose her voice in the first place? She remembered as a child, her parents told her that when she was born a peep didn't come out of her mouth. God, she hated her parents now, forcing her into that asylum because they wanted the 'perfect child', having that doctor-

She stopped thinking, realizing that Duck was waiting for an 'answer'. She shrugged again.

"Oh," Duck continued. "Mom said it was because of bad moments or something..?"

Audrey slumped her shoulders and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Duck!" Katjaa walked up to the two. "C'mon, leave Audrey alone, okay? That's her business not yours." She scolded.

Duck pouted. "I was just asking!"

They both walked away leaving her alone.

That woman is a life-saver.

Audrey shrugged and walked farther near the chalk drawings, looking down at the pictures Clementine and Duck drew. Audrey spotted a red leaf over by the corner. The leaf was more perfect than the rest of the bunch. She gently took the leaf in her hand, but she noticed something catch her eye on the other wall.

Audrey turned to the wall and saw some sort of...'X' sign? It was written in pink chalk. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Now hold on, She calmed herself. Duck or Clem could've drawn this. Just ignore it.

She shrugged and walked away with the leaf, ready to give it to Clementine.

* * *

Audrey saw Lee and Kenny come back through the barricade which protected them from the outside. She noticed Clem talking to her 'parents' through the broken walkie-talkie as Lee passed by her.

Audrey watched the two go into the room where Lilly was.

Now, Audrey didn't know what to think of Lilly anymore. The woman had become more...different ever since the farm incident. Lilly was getting so paranoid that she had rounded up everyone's weapons, even Audrey's lucky pipe!

_That was just cold._ She thought frowning at the memory.

She looked at the direction where almost all of the adults were fighting over something about winter and what not. What was with them?

She sighed, walking over to where Clementine was working with a piece of paper. She looked up at Audrey and smiled.

"You like it?" Clementine asked Audrey, moving her hands away from the picture she was working on.

Audrey peered down at the picture Clem had. It appeared to be an exact picture of a leaf. Audrey smiled at Clementine.

"It's called a leaf rubbing!" Clem announced proudly, returning to her drawing.

Not much explaining but okay.

Lee walked out of Lilly's room and walked up to Audrey and Clem. He crouched down to reach their level.

"What's that you're working on there?" Lee asked Clementine, noticing her drawing.

"It's called a leaf rubbing." Clem explained. "My teacher Ms. Moore showed us how to do 'em when we went to the Botanical Garden once." Clem lifted up her paper and the leaf to show him. "See? It's like the same...kind of."

"Now that's really something." Lee commented smiling.

Clementine brightened. "I'll make one for you too!"

After a pause, Lee spoke again. "Do you like it here?"

"I don't..." Clem responded. "...like it here."

"Do you want to leave?"

"Where are we going?" Clem asked.

Lee shrugged. "Someplace else."

"I don't know," Clementine admitted. "Maybe if I knew where?"

"Yeah," Lee agreed. "That'd be a good thing to know." He stood straighter. "I'll talk to you later Clem."

"Okay."

Audrey began to ponder about Lee's conversation. Where they really going somewhere? If so, then where exactly?

Audrey looked up watching Lee talk with Carley about something Audrey couldn't hear. The conversation was tense and serious telling from their voices, then they both softened a bit. Carley put both her hands on his shoulders and leaned in, kissing his cheek and whispered something in Lee's ear.

Audrey grinned the most biggest grin she had ever had and began to shake Clementine's shoulder.

The girl looked up. "What is it?"

Audrey secretly pointed at Carley and Lee hoping to not attract any attention. Clem smiled too and giggled.

"Lee and Carley are like a mommy and daddy now!" Clem whispered happily.

Audrey chuckled under her breath at Clem's comment. _Oh boy Clem..._

Lee came downstairs and saw Clementine with Audrey. Clementine was still giggling softly. Lee walked over and crouched down to reach Clem and Audrey's level.

"Clem, Audrey," He was serious. "I need to talk to you two for a second."

Lee directed his attention to Clementine. "The day you and I met, I was in a car accident."

"I remember," She said, thinking back. "Your leg was bleeding."

He looked at them both. "The car was a police car, and I was on my way to jail for committing a crime."

_What?!_

Audrey's eyes widened a bit.

_But Lee is nice, he wouldn't go to jail...ever!_

"I needed to tell you two now," Lee said. "'Cause I don't want you two to hear it any other way."

"Okay." Clem said.

"Do you have anything to say?" He asked.

Audrey mentally rolled her eyes. No.

"I don't think so..." Clementine murmured.

Lee got up. "You go on back to your things..."

Clem nodded and returned to her drawings as Lee walked away.

Audrey shook her head in shock and confusion.

Since when did Lee go to jail for committing a crime? And for what?

_Drugs? No. Drunk driving? No. Armed robbery? No. Rape?_

Audrey scoffed. _Definitely not, you idiot._

She returned to watching Clementine draw with the leaf rubbing. She pondered with her mind still.

_I'm not stupid, Lee isn't a bad man and everyone knows that! _She looked at Lilly's door._ Well, not everyone..._

Audrey shook her head slightly and sighed. She really needed to stop pondering to herself.

"Hey you two," Lee broke Audrey from her thoughts.

"Hey, Lee." Clementine greeted.

"You didn't break a flashlight, did you?" He asked Clementine.

"No," Clem put on a sad frown. "Did Duck say I did?"

"No." Lee answered. "Did, uh...Duck break the flashlight?"

Clem shook her head. "I don't think so. He's just always blaming me for stuff."

"Like what?"

"Putting a bug on his pillow..."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Did you do that?"

Clem smiled. "Yes."

Audrey smiled at Clementine, remembering that moment...

Lee looked at Audrey. "What about you?" He asked. "Do you know anyone who might've broken the flashlight?"

_Not to be rude but Duck might've..._

Audrey shrugged and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Lee nodded and got up walking away.

About the bug thing, that was a week ago...

_"AAAAAHHH!" Duck's scream ran out through the room two doors down._

_Audrey shot out of bed and ran outside immediately, finding Clementine and Lee doing the same thing._

_After a moment, Kenny came out looking exhausted, carrying a very large dead bug._

_"False alarm..." He yawned. "Just a roach."_

_Audrey looked down at Clementine, watching the little girl hold back a mischievous smile._

Audrey remembered Clem giggling the next morning and admitted to putting the roach on Duck's pillow to her. She had just chuckled and shrugged.

Kids...what are you gonna do?

Lee walked back from the outside, carrying a brown bag with a shocked expression.

Audrey gazed curiously at the bag as Lee walked back to Lilly's room. She nudged Clementine a bit and pointed at Lee.

"You saw the bag too?" Clem asked her. "I don't know whats in there," The little girl lightened up. "Maybe it's more food!"

Audrey smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, and arrow flew overhead, landing on the pillar of the Motel.

Audrey and Clem froze, looking up at the arrow that had pierced the pillar. Audrey looked up at Ben, who was quickly getting down from the RV in fear.

The barricade begun to push open, revealing masked men advance in, holding uo their guns and crossbows.

"EVERYONE IN A LINE!" The leader shouted. "ON THE GROUND, NOW!"

Audrey quickly approached them, turning around and getting on her knees, hands behind her head, everyone followed her and did the same.

Clementine was near her, looking up at Audrey in fear.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING STEAL FROM US!" The leader continued.

Carley was the last to get on her knees, looking at Audrey in concern.

"YOU MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIVES!"

She wanted to roll her eyes but couldn't. Audrey was paralyzed with fear. Great, at the hands of men. Fucking men. Couldn't it've just been a band of psycho women or something?!

Carley told Audrey how they had raped an innocent ten year old girl as she had seen from the camcorder. Who the fuck does that?!

"Enough of this bullshit," The bandit looked around, pointing at another bandit. "Drew, start puttin' your boot to these doors!"

"YEAH!"

Audrey saw that Lee was approaching them slowly, hands slightly raised.

_Lee, please tell me you've got a plan!_

"Hold it asshole!" The leader raised his gun at Lee.

"Take it easy..." Lee spoke with forced calm. "We have more supplies. We can keep the deal going!"

Audrey's jaw dropped. _What the fuck-_

"Too late shithead!" The leader snarled. "We ain't giving any second chances."

"I-It was a mix-up!" Lee stuttered. "We'll make it worth your while!"

"...I'm listenin'."

"We could split the supplies, spread 'em around!"

"Or we could just kill you, and take it all!"

"And what about when they run out? When you don't have us out there collecting it for you?"

That seemed to get through to the leader, because he lowered his gun and nodded.

"Well..." The leader said in a more calmer tone. "I guess we outta hash out some terms then!"

"I don't like no hash." 'Drew' said next to the bandit.

"MAN, SHUT UP OR I'LL-"** Bang!**

The leader fell to the ground with a hole in his head.

"Christ!"

Audrey and everyone else took off in different directions, hoping to evade from the shooting she heard behind them.

_Go Carley!_

Ben and her took shelter behind the couch that Ken and Katjaa was sitting on. From a quick glance at Ben, he looked more freaked out than she was.

They both heard more of the bandits running forwards into the motel.

Audrey looked to the right and saw the RV, where Kenny was already in. She grabbed Ben's arm, heaving him to his feet before running to the RV, well...attempting to.

Audrey felt Ben pull her back onto the ground after a bandit took aim at her and had almost shot her head, shattering a window instead.

She fell onto the pavement and felt a sharp pain run through her body. Audrey crawled back behind the safety of the couch.

She looked down at her side, fresh blood was dripping on the ground. Audrey had opened her wound.

Ben looked down at the blood and mouthed a quick 'I'm sorry'.

Another shot was heard, and the bandit near Audrey and Ben fell dead to the ground.

"C'mon! Hurry!"

Carefully grabbing her arm, Ben and Audrey made another run for the RV.

She ran past Lee, who was still shooting at some of the bandits that were getting closer to Katjaa, Duck and Clem.

Audrey got on the RV and looked out of the back window, still panicking a bit. Her side was still bleeding, yet Clementine was still out there!

"Are you too okay?" Carley rushed to Audrey, checking her wound.

Audrey nodded, still worried.

"I am so, so sorry!" Ben apologized again. "I-I didn't mean..." He stopped himself.

Before she could think, she heard Clem's voice. "Lee!"

"Clementine, get inside the RV!"

Audrey saw the little girl climb on and looked at the two with wide eyes.

"Walkers!" Clem panted. "They're getting in! Katjaa and Duck..."

Audrey saw Katjaa jump in with Duck behind her. The little boy was holding his side in pain, did he get some sort of cramp?

Lilly was still out there though!

"Screw her!" She heard Kenny's voice from the front. "Let her stay!"

"Lilly!" Lee yelled through the racket.

After a moment, the RV started to vibrate with power. Audrey breathed a sigh of relief when Lilly jumped in just in time before it started moving.

Lilly shut the door, panting with relief.

Audrey looked out the back window. Everything was gone now, they just left everything there. The food, the supplies...

Damn walkers.

**Yay another chapter! Sorry about the really long weak you guys, the tests are stressful...especially math. *shudder***

**But now, they're all over! YAY. I'm so excited, now I promise I'll try to be on top of things now MK? i want to say something else as well, yes, this story WILL be following the storyline with a few minor changes, but the deaths will stay the same no matter WHAT.**

**Drugs are bad mkeeeey?**

**~Meows and Paws~**


	8. Escape

Audrey couldn't remember when she blacked out of exhaustion, she just knew that she woke up with the RV filled with tension. Lilly was glaring at everyone in the back of the vehicle.

Ben was acting no better next to her, he was holding his head in his hands, repeating the ame thing. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit-" Ben dropped his hands and looked up at Lilly. "I'm sorry."

Audrey looked over at Carley with an eyebrow raised. Carley looked at her. "Everything's fine-"

"Everything's not fine," Lilly snapped. "We need to figure out how this happened." She paused. "We just lost everything..."

"Well, we're lucky as shit to have this RV!" Kenny from called up front.

"And nobody died." Carley chimed in.

"Kat's head is split open!"

"I'm fine." Audrey heard Katjaa's tense voice.

"Somebody in here caused this." Lilly spoke darkly, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Settle down back there;" Kenny called again. "The bandits have had our number for weeks!"

"This is different," Lilly said again looking around. "Somebody was working with them. Whoever is was was slipping them our meds. They didn't get their last package, so they attacked!"

"Calm down back there! That's nuts!" Kenny called again.

Lilly looked at Lee. "Lee found a bag of supplies hidden outside the wall!"

Audrey saw Carley raise a brow at Lee who sighed. "It's true."

"Carley," Lilly growled. "Is there something you'd like to say?"

_What?_

"Please." Carley scoffed.

Lilly raise a brow. "We have to get it out of you then?"

"Back off." Carley muttered.

Lilly leaned in. "You are in no position to make demands!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Carley snapped. "You're just pointing fingers!"

"Carley's trustworthy!" Lee exclaimed. "She's not a traitor Lilly!"

Carley nodded. "Thank you Lee."

Lilly frowned. "She can fight her own battles." She paused and looked back and fourth at Lee and Carley. "Unless there's something going on that implicates you both?"

Carley shook her head frustratedly. "Don't be ridiculous."

Lilly looked at Audrey, her eyes were narrowing. "What about Audrey?!"

Carley glared. "Now hold on..."

Lilly looked around. "She could've been involved in something."

Audrey rubbed her eyes and blinked a little. What the hell is going on? What is Lilly blaming her for? Dread then suddenly sunk into her stomach.

_This is about the Motor Inn, isn't it? The bandits and what not?!_ Audrey tried to steady her breathing under Lilly's intense gaze.

"Like, look," Ben spoke up looking at everyone. "Maybe we should just, like, vote or something like that."

"Vote?!" Lilly was only getting angrier. "What?!"

"Just look! Carley and Audrey are stand-up gals and maybe this was all a mistake!" Ben still kept his arms crossed in worry.

"We need to look at the facts!" Carley pointed out. "Let's calm down, we'll eat and we'll deal with it."

"Let's just let it go." Lee agreed. "People make mistakes and yeah, this is a fucking doozy, but it's not worth it Lilly."

"Then what do we not forgive?" Lilly's voice rose to a mix between anger and distress. "Honestly tell me. Kenny can kill my dad; Carley can steal from us? What's the line?"

Audrey glared at Lilly and crossed her arms as well, wincing at the pain from her right side but still kept her arms crossed.

"Nobody was stealing anything!" Ben insisted.

"Was it all three of you!?" Lilly looked at the three sitting on the RV couch.

Audrey's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

Ben's reaction was the same. "What?!"

"I've seen you all together," Lilly continued. "Was it all of you!?"

"Look just let me out!" Ben continued to plead. "I didn't do it, but I don't like this; I don't like where it's headed!"

Lilly leaned closer to Ben, glaring holes in his skull. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't have anything to do with it."

"Lilly lay off of him." Carley's voice quieted down.

Ben looked up at Lilly. "I-"

The RV suddenly shifted violently, causing Audrey to almost fall off the seat.

"Shit!"

Lilly's eyes widened. "What's going on up there?!"

"I hit something," Kenny looked behind him. "We've got to stop!"

"All right, well," Lilly glared at Ben again. "We can deal with this now then!"

Audrey composed herself and looked up at Lilly uneasily. She too didn't like where this was heading either. Her and Carley exchanged nervous looks before the RV came to a stop on the side of the road.

"Kenny, is it safe?" Lee asked.

"Should be."

Lilly walked towards the door. "Everybody out." She commanded but got no valid response.

"Lilly..." Lee warned.

Lilly repeated "Out." once again before stepping off the RV.

Audrey, Ben, and Carley all exchanged looks before getting to their feet. Clementine followed them, looking up at Audrey nervously.

Audrey carefully got off of the RV with the help of Carley and stood besides her nervously watching Lilly as she inspected under the RV.

"Kenny, the RV has some surface damage but there's a walker trapped underneath." Lilly reported and stood up straighter.

Kenny crouched down to see for himself. "God dammit." He cursed. "Everyone keep your eyes peeled."

Lilly walked back up to the huddled group and she glared at Ben. "You know what? We shouldn't just kick you out; we should hear what everybody thinks."

"I think you should chill out!" Ben cried.

"I am not taking this!" Carley spoke up aside Audrey. "You can push Ben around but you can't push me around."

"I'm really sorry you feel that way." Lilly said, not even faking sympathy. "I'm starting to think that maybe it was all of you."

Lee spoke up. "There was no way it was Carley. It was somebody else. It could've been someone sneaking into our camp."

"That's ridiculous." Lilly spat. "That's what you think?"

"Yes."

"Okay, fine then!" She huffed then turned her head. "Kenny?"

Kenny looked over the RV hood. "I don't know. Fuck! Just, stop, would ya?!"

"Well your vote counts for you and Katjaa." Lilly called.

Audrey's frown increased and she narrowed her eyes. _No way in hell are you pulling this crap Lilly, honestly!_ She thought.

"We don't need all these votes!" Ben cried desperately. "What do I have to do to make you trust me!? I'll do anything! I'll...I'll be on watch for a month!"

Audrey's gaze softened at Ben a bit. Poor Ben, he must be broken.

"Stop panicking." Lee exclaimed at Ben. "Seriously Ben, you need to stop and just take a breath!"

"Do we need anymore evidence than this?!" Lilly's voice rose, sounding furious.

"Fuck evidence!" Carley snapped back. "Stop treating him like this!"

"Shut up Carley!" Lilly scowled. "I've heard enough out of you!" She looked over at Kenny. "Kenny, what's it gonna be?!"

"Just give me a damn minute!" He called.

"Ben," She growled. "You have until that walker is dealt with to tell me it was her and not you!"

"Stop this. You're torturing him!" Carley demanded.

"No! This is about trust and I've never trusted you!"

"Tell her. Just do it Ben." Lee said gently. Audrey frowned at Lee.

"Lee!? Jesus, who are you right now!?" Carley asked wide-eyed.

"Tell her what?!" Ben demanded. "She'll kick me out of the group!"

Lee shook his head. "We won't. We'll understand."

"Tell me." Lilly's gaze darkened as she inhaled. "Now."

Audrey heard a sickening crunch from behind her and saw Kenny pulling the walker out from under the RV. "There! I got 'im!"

"Please, let's just get back in the RV." Ben pleaded once again.

"That's not happening." Lilly snapped.

"You think you're some tough bitch don't you?" Audrey heard Carley. "Like nothing can hurt you? Well, you're just a scared little girl! Get the fuck over it. Take a page from Lee's book and try helping somebody for once!"

Lilly glared in anger-no-rage at Carley. Audrey only saw utter hatred. Hearing another sickening crack her looked behind her. Kenny stomped

the walker's head in before walking up to the group. "Now, what the fucks the proble-"

**Bang.**

Audrey watched Carley fall to the ground and froze, gasping rather loudly. She looked back at Lilly, who was holding the handgun, aiming where Carley's head was when the woman was standing up. Lee smashed Lilly up against the RV with his hands and snarled something darkly that Audrey didn't catch. The girl fell to her knees in front of Carley, hopelessly trying to shake her awake, but no effect. The bullet shot to her head was as clear as day. Audrey still had the terrified expression and stopped shaking her. Audrey didn't even hear the voices of the others around her, or notice that Ben crouched down next to Carley's corpse as well. Her mind was only focused on the one in front of her.

_She...she couldn't...no...no...NO!_

Audrey squeezed her eyes shut and covered her face with her hands, letting the tears fall now.

Carley was dead.

* * *

Clementine's eyes were widened as well when Carley's body had hit the ground now. The little girl watched Audrey fall to her knee in front of Carley and only stared.

Clem watched Lee pin Lilly up against the RV.

"**_Drop it._**" Lee snarled, sharing Audrey's pain.

Lilly obeyed, letting the handgun slip from her hand and onto the ground.

"Get in." Kenny walked up to them. "We're leaving this crazy bitch."

"She couldn't be trusted Lee," Clementine heard Lilly's frightened voice. "Please."

"What are we gonna do with her?" Ben asked, his voice was shaky.

"Leave her." Kenny spoke sternly. "For the walkers."

Lee lifted himself off of Lilly. "You're not coming with us." Lee spoke grimly.

"I'll die out here." Lilly pointed towards the darkness of the woods as Lee went to pick up the gun.

"I don't care."

"You're a murderer Lilly! We can't have you with us!" Kenny pointed out.

"I'm a murderer?!" Lilly was frantic. "You've had Lee with you this whole time!"

"I don't care what he did before!" Kenny shot back.

"You know?!"

"Yeah, he told me. I don't give a shit! If we keep you with us..."

Clementine focused her attention back on Audrey and Carley. Clem reached out for Audrey's shoulder, unsure of what to do, then gently shook Audrey.

Clem watched Audrey looked over her shoulder. The little girl noticed Audrey's puffy eyes and tears.

"We need to go, okay?" Clementine murmured before following Lee inside.

* * *

Ben was getting really creeped out now.

Audrey hadn't done anything since they left Lilly by the road but just sat there next to Clementine and Lee on the RV couch.

Ben couldn't notice her expression due to her eyes being covered by her raven bangs. His gut churned, remembering how Carley was like some sort of mother or guardian figure to Audrey but now without Carley...

Ben sighed heavily, laying his head down in his hands.

_Way to go Ben..._

"Duck is bitten." He heard Lee's voice now.

"Huh?"

"It happened during the raid."

Ben opened his eyes a bit, noticing that Audrey has changed her position. Her knees were brought closer to her chest and her lay her head down on her knees. He could now hear her quiet sobs as her shoulders were now jerking.

Audrey was crying.

Ben cringed a bit before laying his head back down on the table. He felt terrible.

* * *

**Well, what are the odds of this chapter. Yes, this WILL be following the story line as you can see for yourself up above. :( Writing this broke my heart to little tiny pieces of me who are also crying.**

***Ahem* Sorry for the LOOOONG update once again. The internet has been a pain and I had to look up YouTube in order to find the storyline. (If this was short I apologize)**

**~Meows and Paws~ ^.^**


	9. The Train

_"I'm sorry, baby, but you're sick."_

_"The doctors will make you better."_

_Wave. That's all they did._

_She was dragged off of the doorstep by two men._

_"Bye sweetie!"_

* * *

Audrey blinked open her eyes still agdusting to the blurriness. She realized that Clementine was still sleeping too as she rose from the couch.

Audrey rubbed her eyes, feeling the rough skin of where the tears fell from last night's events.

Her eyes widened.

Carley!

Her mind went blank again. Carley was dead, all because of Lilly.

Audrey's expression darkened. _I hope that bitch dies out on the road..._

"Dammit..." She heard Kenny's voice from the front. "Road's blocked."

She got to her feet and steadied herself from the movement from the moving RV, then walked ahead. Lee was standing there looking out the front window and she followed his gaze.

Her jaw dropped.

"Now we gotta deal with this."

The RV slowed down a bit as Kenny came to a stop. Audrey couldn't help but feel a jolt of excitement from her stomach.

_A train!_

Audrey smiled like a kid on Christmas but the excitement gave away when she noticed Duck, who was breathing heavily and was looking a bit pale.

She paled remembering Lee's news from last night. He's...

"He's just a little sick." Kenny seemed to be reading her thoughts and his voice sounded a bit harsh. "Deal with it."

Katjaa frowned.

Audrey felt a pang of sympathy for the man. It was unknown to her if he was informing her or if he was just trying to reassure himself. Either way, she felt bad for him. Audrey knew that Duck was bitten, maybe Kenny didn't know that she did.

Lee shouldered pass her walking up to the RV's door and opening it, jumping off afterwards. Audrey and Ben followed along with Kenny.

They all stopped in front of the train, Audrey of course was marveling it.

_A train! I've never seen an actual train before!_

"Is there any way to get around it?" Ben's question broke her thoughts.

"Doesn't look like it." Kenny answered. "On foot, maybe. Can't really afford to do that now."

"This seems like a safe idea." Lee observed looking at their surroundings. "All this brush will stop anything from creeping up on us."

Audrey brightened when Clementine hopped from the RV with the purple backpack strapped onto her back. Katjaa also stepped from the RV with Duck feebly leaning against his mother. Audrey sighed.

_Poor Kenny and Katjaa..._

Kat and Duck walked over to the small clearing followed by Clementine where they sat down on some of the long logs.

Ben turned to Lee. "Why don't you and I go look around?" He suggested.

"Yeah," Lee turned to the rest of the group. "Everyone else relax." Lee kneeled down to Clementine who was standing in front of him. "Clem, stay close to Kenny and Kat alright?"

"Lee," Katjaa called out from across them. "If you come across anything to drink, if there's a dining car or something, I thing Duck's a bit dehydrated."

As Katjaa said that, Audrey walked up to one of the small logs where she took a seat besides Clementine who smiled at her.

"It's a freighter, hon." Kenny explained. He looked back at Lee. "Be careful in there."

"What, you think there might be something dangerous inside of an abandoned locomotive?" Lee asked them while walking away. Audrey heard him mumble to himself; "Hadn't crossed my mind."

Clementine dug in her backpack for a bit before pulling out a sheet of paper. Audrey noticed it right away.

"See?" Clementine showed her the drawing. "I managed to save the picture you drew for me!"

Audrey nodded and grinned back.

A creak ran through her ears and she looked over her shoulder, noticing that Ben had slid open the side door to the train. She got to her feet and began to walk towards the train.

"Audrey!" She heard Katjaa call her name.

Audrey looked back.

"I know how exciting it is to finally get to see a train," Katjaa explained. "But I'd rather have you let the boys handle this, it could be dangerous."

"She's not a baby hun." Kenny pointed out.

"I know," Katjaa sighed. "I'm just a little bit worried."

Audrey tried not to let her disappointment show as she walked back and took a seat besides Clementine again.

_I'm not that much younger than Ben judging by his looks!_ She wanted to protest.

Looking back again she saw Lee open one of the train's engine compartments which were revealing what looked like tools.

Audrey's eyes widened. She had to snag one of those.

But she couldn't, realization hit her like a brick, not with Katjaa worrying about her like this.

After what seemed like forever, **(it was only a few minutes though)** Audrey heard a very loud, rather...hissing sound from behind her. She got to her feet, ignoring the pain in her side, and looked behind her then relaxed noticing that it was just the train.

Kenny had gotten to his feet too, running toward the train to possibly talk to Lee.

Audrey sat back down again, watching Clementine taking in all of the outside. Audrey had to admit it was nice being out of the inn, but with no barricade to protect them then what?

As long as the train was working they'd be able to evade somewhere safer than...here.

Audrey looked over her head, watching Ben walk from the train with his head down and a disappointing frown on his face.

When he walked by she grabbed onto the white sleeve of his outfit and tugged gently enough for him to catch notice.

"What's wrong Ben?" Clementine asked for her.

"Oh...they won't let me work on the train." Ben sighed. "That really su-" Audrey glared at Ben and gestured to Clementine. "-stinks."

Content, she let go of his arm with a sympathetic smile.

Ben sat across from the logs on the ground looking down at the ground, looking like he was pouting like a child. She just rolled her eyes.

Audrey couldn't hold back a small smile of how cute the sight was but then dropped it with wide eyes.

_Did I just technically call Ben cute?_

Audrey bit her bottom lip gently and looked down, feeling a warm sensation creep up onto her cheeks making her face seem hotter than it was. Is this how Ben felt like when she was shot on the side and she had to lean against him?

_Probably..._

Audrey shook the feeling away looking down at the ground as if that was the thing to be entertained about. Anything to avoid Ben's gaze at least.

She heard footsteps approaching her and raised her head, looking over her shoulder she saw Lee approaching them eying Clementine until he kneeled down to her level.

"There's a notepad on the train." Lee explained. "Do you have any pencils or anything in your pack?"

"No. I wish." Clementine responded. "Maybe in the RV? What do you need it for?"

"There use to be something on the notepad that I need to know about."

"Well, if you're not using it, I'd take it." She brightened. "I'm out of paper and there's all sorts of leaves around here!"

Lee got to his feet and walked away from them towards Duck and Katjaa and held out a bottle to them.

"Here, I found some water." He gestured and she took it from him.

"Ah yes, thank you! Perfect."

Lee kneeled down to them.

"He's allergic to bees..." She explained.

Audrey saw the distracted adults and quietly got to her feet sneaking off to the large train. Grabbing onto the railing, she climbed the steps and walked on the edge of the train, noticing some sort of doors on the side. Excited, she opened one of them, much to her disappointment when all there was, was some sort of handle and little lights near it. She turned the knob.

Nothing. Figures.

Audrey continued checking them, most of them were empty. Then, she got to this one particular door, full of tools.

Her expression turned to utter happiness and joy as she picked the very first one.

_The spike remover! I'd never thought I'd see one of these in my life!_

She twirled in place in happiness like a fat kid who just got his favorite candy, well, in this case, a fat zombie who just got his favorite body part. A new weapon!

Audrey jogged back towards the steps and jumped down, dusting off her skirt then proceeded alongside the train. She carefully flattened herself at the front of it hoping that Kenny wouldn't see her. She heard voices coming from the other side of the train.

"Wait, where's Audrey, Ben?"

Lee.

"I don't know...she must've snuck off!"

"You were suppose to be watching her!"

She continued her way, looking at the opposite side of the train hearing a loud snarl.

Audrey gasped again **(loudly)**, noticing the walker that was inside of the smashed car. It was buckled in and couldn't get out, she sighed with relief.

"Audrey? What did you find-?"

She looked back at the breathless, wide-eyed Ben and Lee. She smiled and waved before looking back at the walker and approaching it clenching her fingers around the spike remover.

"Audrey..." Lee warned.

"What are you doing?" Ben exclaimed.

Audrey used her left hand to open the car door, farther tempting the walker.

Audrey noticed the animal crackers on the floor of the car right near the walker.

Shit.

Audrey dropped the spike remover on the ground, a plan already forming in her mind. She leaned forwards, slamming the walker's only hand on the back seat, clicking the button in which the walker was strapped in and unbuckled it.

"Audrey-!"

She backed away from it quickly, watching it try to drag to her, but it was very slow. Audrey grabbed the car door, waiting for the right moment-

**BAM!**

It still was moving.

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

It twitched.

**BAM!**

She panted, it had stopped moving. She smiled victoriously, leaning down to grab the crackers. Audrey turned and shook the box, smiling when she heard the rustle.

"That's it?" Lee asked breathless. "You risked your life for a box of crackers?!"

Audrey smiled and shrugged, bending down to pick up the spike remover and walking in between them towards the sitting group.

Katjaa looked up from Duck to her in worried eyes. "Where did you run off to Audrey!?"

Audrey held to the box of crackers to the woman who looked at them with gratitude and smiled, taking them from her.

"Thank you Audrey, I'm sure Duck appreciates it." She said, looking down at the boy in her lap.

Audrey nodded and smiled back, waking towards to where she use to sit and plopped down.

Audrey got back to her thoughts and looked at the heavily breathing Duck and sadly frowned.

_Poor kid...he must be in so much pain. What are we-what is Kenny gonna do when Duck...turns?_

As much as she didn't want to think about it, they had to know what to do as a group when it comes to that type of situation.

Hearing another strange sound, she looked over her shoulder, brushing her black hair out of the way. The train...was working.

"Holy shit," Audrey heard Kenny exclaimed, walking up to Lee. "We're golden!"

Lee sadly frowned. "What about Duck?"

Kenny furrowed his eyes. "What about him?"

"Look, Kenny," Lee sighed. "it's something we're gonna have to deal with."

"Did you not here Kat?" Ken asked. "We don't know shit Lee."

Kenny turned his head and looked down at everyone. "Let's fucking enjoy this!" He began to walk towards the front. "C'mon, let's see if she'll move."

Audrey turned her head again and saw Ben's eying the train with bright eyes and a slight smile on his face, Clementine too.

"Can you believe it?!" the girl asked her excitedly. "We're actually gonna ride a train!"

Audrey nodded at the little girl, realizing how fun the situation really was and began to squirm.

She looked back at the train, noticing it began to move and grinned...then dropped it when the train was being held back by something.

Noticing the accident in the back she sighed.

_Crap._

Audrey slumped her shoulders and put her head in her hands.

This is gonna be one long hour...

* * *

So far, over the last hour, they met Chuck, a hobo. Audrey, at first did not trust him and tried not to make it show, until Katjaa spoke up about "hard times" with her and the voice problem and men and blah blah blah...

Chuck understood and gave her the space she needed, Clementine warmed up to him quickly.

He began to play some tunes on his guitar while they waited for the train to finally start, and when it did, Audrey and Clem were the first to get up.

Clementine went first, and looked up at Kenny. "Ducks sick..." She murmured.

Kenny put his fists on his sides. "Get on the train Clementine." He demanded sternly.

Audrey raised a disapproving eyebrow at him before getting on the train as well. Audrey sat down next to Clementine, watching her pull out things of her backpack and begin to fiddle with them.

Audrey lay her head against the walls of the train as she watched Katjaa get on the train with Duck in her arms. She just closed her eyes.

Where did the days at the Motor Inn go?

* * *

Duck...was getting paler and even more infected.

It was becoming really noticeable to Audrey and she knew Clementine knew that too. She leaned her head back.

"Got to be hard, huh?" Chuck spoke up, looking out the train side door. "Three adults taking care of four kids." He looked back at Ben and Audrey. "No disrespect to you two."

Audrey just shrugged while she saw Ben frown.

"There were more of us." Lee informed him.

"Dead get 'em?" Chuck asked.

"No."

"Livin' got 'em."

"Yeah."

Audrey looked down at the ground and sighed sadly. She missed Carley, so much. She was caught out of her trance when she heard Duck coughing, blood spewing out of his mouth.

"Lee! Lee!" Katjaa called out. "I need you. Right now. I need you to go get Ken."

Lee kneeled down to Kat and Duck. "What's..."

"Would you get that off his face? My hands are full here."

Audrey curled her knees to her chest. and fiddled with her skirt, anything to keep Duck out of her sight.

Lee walked out, a blood-stained napkin in his hands. Audrey felt a lot of weight on her shoulders all of a sudden. This could not end well, did that mean that they'd have to...end Duck?

How in the name of Hell could Katjaa and Kenny handle that!?

Audrey felt extremely tired because of all of this.

_I barely gotten any sleep last night...so maybe..a little...doze of it would do some good..._

Audrey closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Updating is reeeally slow sorry about that. Next chapter is gonna be...exhilarating...it'll probably knock you off your feet, couch, chair, bed, whatever you like to spend ur life on...JK lol.**

**Hey, did you read my other stories? My Clock Tower one and my Warriors one? Yeah...if you've never heard of them, either browse your video games or read a book...**

**lol**

**~Meows and Paws~**


	10. Chain of Events

Audrey woke to the sound of footsteps and Katjaa's voice. She kept her eyes closed.

"Don't wake Audrey..." She heard Katjaa speak. "I don't want her to go through more than she has already..."

As soon as Audrey was sure that everyone stepped off, Audrey got to her feet and crept near the boxcar door, leaning on one of the edges, making sure that she wasn't seen.

Katjaa set Duck in the doorway of the boxar door, where he lay, his breath was getting shallower.

The woman caressed her young boy's head as she stared off in despair. Audrey saw her look back at Kenny. "Ken...It...I think it's time."

Audrey swallowed. _Oh no..._

Kenny folded his arms and bent back to look at Chuck. "The boy's been bit, in case you haven't figured that out."

"What do you need?" Lee asked Kenny.

Ken looked at his son. "I...I..."

Lee looked over at Ken's wife. "Katjaa?"

Katjaa looked up at him. "It's time to..." she choked on her own words and leaned down. "This is not possible!"

Audrey put a hand on her mouth and felt the tears fill her eyes.

I'm sorry Duck... She thought looking down at him. I should've been so mean or rude to you...

"What are we gonna do?" Kenny's voice shook with grief.

After a long pause, Katjaa looked back down at Duck. "We...can't allow him to become one of those things."

Kenny stared at her. "But what if...What if he doesn't?"

"Kenny," Katjaa breathed. "You know I love you very much...I love our son more than life itself..." She looked back up at Kenny. "You need to hear me..." She pleaded. "What you are saying, that he might not turn, is foolish."

"But-"

"No."

Audrey clamped her eyes shut as the tears poured out of her eyes. _Katjaa's not really suggesting...?_

Kenny looked down "No...there's...C'mon Kat!"

"If you think of one, you let me know." Katjaa responded in tears.

"Isn't there some kind of pill...? Something we can give him-?"

Katjaa closed her eyes and shook her head. "Stop it."

"He can just close his eyes and drift off to sleep...right hun? I mean," Kenny put his hands on his face. "Jesus, this is our son!"

"I know!" Katjaa cried. "but we know it's...here, or nothing!"

"But...fuck...who then? You want me to?" Kenny asked.

"No...you don't have to..." Katjaa reassured.

"I'll do it." Lee spoke up, the couple eyed him wearily.

"No," Katjaa says. "it should be a parent."

Lee shook his head. "No parent should have to do something like this."

"He's right Kat," Kenny's voice was above a whisper. "We can say our good-byes and..." he paused. "...just let that be it."

"I don't know..." Katjaa breathed. Katjaa turned her head to Lee. "Lee, you'll be doing this family a great service." She looked back down at Duck. "Why don't we take him into the forest? So Clementine doesn't have to see."

Audrey waited until she heard the footsteps to vanish before showing herself and stepping off. She looked at everyone who had wide-eyes.

"Did you...hear everything?" Lee asked.

Audrey wiped her eyes and nodded. She looked to her right, noticing that everyone's heads were down and eyes averting to the ground. It wasn't long before a loud BANG echoed from the distants.

"NO!"

Lee looked at everyone. "Ben, keep Clementine in the train!" He ran into the forest.

Audrey's breathing quickened at the fear of some walker strolling in. Clementine tugged her arm gently and she stepped in following her.

* * *

Some time passed. Audrey was occasionally looked out of the doorway and stepped back in.

She bit her nails in worry while she paced.

"You keep doin' that, you'll give yourself a heart attack." Chuck spoke up.

Audrey stopped pacing and sat down next to Clementine, still biting her nails out of anxiety. Clementine looked up at the teen. "They've got to be okay." She murmured.

She nodded and lowered her hand, trying to calm down.

_Katjaa has got to be okay, right?_

Audrey heard footsteps approaching the train and got to her feet, looking out the doorway again, seeing Lee and a tearstained Kenny.

She paled. Katjaa wasn't with them.

Audrey jumped off her feet hitting the ground and walked up to them.

Lee stared at her with a sad frown. Her heart quickened in hope. Katjaa has to still be alive right? Right?!

"Katjaa..." Lee sighed. "...couldn't cope with the death of her son..."

She looked at the ground, eyes widened in terror.

_She...killed herself...?_

Audrey shook her head in denial, fresh tears were brimming her eyes. She stomped with anger onto the train avoiding everyone's gazes and sat down next to Clem, hiding her angered face. She gripped the end of her spike remover seething with betrayal.

_First Carley...but...Katjaa wouldn't leave us here!_

* * *

Audrey calmed down after a while and stopped crying. She noticed that Ben had a very troubled expression and said that he needed to step outside and clear his head. She understood, he was probably coping with the loss of Katjaa and Duck too.

She sat with Clementine on the edge of the doors, legs dangling out of the frame and feeling the wind rush through her hair.  
Clem was still looking a bit down about something as Audrey had noticed. As Lee walked towards the two, Audrey scooted over a bit giving him some room to sit down which he did.

"Hey Clem."

"Hey Lee!"

Lee noticed how down she was. "What's on your mind?"

"What Chuck said." She murmured looking at the passing trees.

He raised an eyebrow. "What'd Chuck say?"

She sighed. "What happened to Duck would happen to me too."

He frowned. "The fuck he did."

"Swear."

"Sorry."

Audrey's mind wandered from the rest of the conversation as she stared outside, lost in her own troubled thoughts.

Just where were they planning to go exactly? And where is the train taking them?

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the frame. Audrey opened her eyes again, taking in a deep breath. Since when has she ever felt so relaxed? Well, no one has to worry about walkers when riding a train.

Audrey watched Lee get up and took her original spot. She looked over her shoulder and watched Lee pick up a bottle full of whiskey. She frowned at him and rolled her eyes before turning her head.

Clementine looked at her. "Where do you think we're going?"

Audrey just shrugged and folded her arms. Clem did the same. "Oh."

She got to her feet and steadied herself, walking towards the door that led to the rail and opened it, stepping out. Audrey looked to her left, noticing that Ben was standing there with his head in one hand. She mused, did he know she was there?

Audrey shrugged to herself and continued on her way. Out here, her hair whipped onto her face, It felt somewhat nice.

She opened the door to the control room to find Lee taking a map from what looked like a pocket-y thingy. She shook her head at him in disapproval when Kenny walked back in.

_I swear Lee, you and your sneaking..._

Audrey stepped aside, letting Lee open the door and she followed him outside on the rails.

They were getting closer to Ben and a mischievous smile was creeping onto her face. It wouldn't hurt to maybe scare the crap out of Ben, right?

Lee went to open the door as she hid behind the corners of the outside.

"It was me..."

Audrey cocked her head in confusion as Lee eyed Ben with suspicion.

"I was the one giving the bandits the supplies."

* * *

Audrey had never attempted to attack another human being, but what Ben said had just about done it.

She felt adrenaline pump in her veins which was fueled by anger and rounded the corner, lunging for him.

Without Lee holding her back she might have thrown Ben off of the train.

"Audrey!" Lee tried to get through as she struggled out of his grip, her wild eyes still focused on Ben

If she wanted to scare him then it probably had worked.

Ben's eyes were widened and his back was against the railing, looking very scared and very surprised.

_You killed Carley and Katjaa...__**YOU SON OF A BITCH!**_

"Audrey!" Lee exclaimed. "Calm down, just calm the fuck down!"

The anger suddenly gave away and she almost fell to her knees if Lee hadn't been holding her up. Audrey panted and gave Ben one of the most hateful glares she could muster before calmly walking back in the room where Clementine was.

* * *

Ben stared after Audrey calmly walking back in. His eyes were still wide, his heart was pounding in his chest, and he gripped the rail with fear.

He looked at Lee questioningly who gave him a stern look. "You did all of that huh?" He stepped towards him. "Do you know how much Carley meant to her, ho much she meant to me?"

Ben released the rail and calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean for..."

"Save it Ben." Lee spoke harshly. "Who knows what Audrey is thinking right now."

* * *

Lee came back after a while and sat next to them again, trying to act like nothing had happened outside.

Clementine looked up at him. "Did you talk to him?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah, and he made some pretty good points too."

He got to his feet and eyed Clem with a serious look. "You need to learn how to protect yourself."

Clem got to her feet too. "Like hiding or running away? Got it."

Audrey jumped to her feet, smiling and held out the spike remover to Clementine.

Lee shook his head. "Not exactly Audrey." He pulled out a gun. "With these."

Audrey nodded and retracted the weapon watching Clem eye the gun with worry.

"First, don't be afraid of it." Lee said. "It's just a thing."

Duh.

Audrey thought back of what she did back outside with Ben and all. She narrowed her eyes at the door and scowled with hatred.

He was the one giving the bandits supplies.

All this time she had thought it was Lilly or something...but Ben? How was he even capable of doing that and getting...almost everyone killed in the process? Audrey didn't even want to think about it. She felt a really good friendship with Ben and he goes off and gives those bandits what they wanted from them.

She sighed, watching Clementine shoot the bottle on her third try and smiled.

"I did it!" She cried excitedly.

"Yeah, you did!"

Clementine's face dropped. "They're not walkers though."

"No.." Lee agreed. "They're not."

Audrey would've preferred Clementine learning about melee weapon combat but shrugged it off. Kids weren't strong when it came to physical strength.

Lee pulled out a pair of scissors and showed them to Clementine.

Audrey only payed half-attention to the conversation and only stared at the scissors. Apparently, Lee was going to cut Clem's hair.

Audrey plucked the scissors from Lee's hands, grinning at him.

Soon enough, black strands of hair were falling to the ground as Lee stared at her like she was one of those walkers.

Audrey was done and touched her newly cut hair in satisfaction.

"You look like a boy." Clementine giggled.

It was true, Audrey had cut her hair in a pixie cut style, let alone the bangs.

Lee continued to stare at her and took the scissors out of her hands. "Why would you do...never mind, don't answer that." He shook his head. "Teenagers..."

Audrey continued to grin, she had always wanted to try and cut her hair like that when she looked through a style magazine at a young age.

She raised a hand and ran it through her now-short hair smiling.

Lee turned around and began to cut Clementine's hair.

"You're not gonna cut mine short like Audrey's are you?" Clementine asked Lee.

"No, of course not!" Lee exclaimed chuckling.

Audrey smiled too, still feeling her hair. Although it may sound weird, she felt like some sort of model with a new hair cut. Is this what regular teens felt like before the apocalypse?

Soon, Clementine's hair was fully cut and held together. Audrey smiled on how cute the little girl looked. Yeah, this is how people felt.

She felt another smile spreading on her face. She could probably show Ben-

Audrey's face dropped and was replaced with a scowl. Of course not..well...not until she forgave him. God knows when that's going to happen anytime soon.

While Lee and Clementine were talking about Savannah and what not, Audrey fiddled with her fingers, getting use to having such short hair.

Her neck was getting a lot more breeze that before which felt cool.

She smiled to herself. She liked it and didn't care if anyone else didn't or not.

"Shit! Hold on everyone!"

The train jerked to a stop, almost making Audrey fly out of the thing entirely. Lee gestured for them to jump out of the train in which they did.

Audrey looked at what was blocking them and her eyes widened.

* * *

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry for not updating this in a while. But...yeah. I kinda lied on the last chapter; the exhilarating chapter will be...THE NEXT CHAPTER! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNN...yeah. You guys can guess what the "exhilarating" event is until next time!**

**Oh, and about Audrey's hair...don't ask! I've always loved that style and I wanted Audrey to have it! :D**

**~Meows and Paws~**


	11. See you soon

**Hey guys, as you know...school is almost over.**

**Half of you know what I'm going to say next...**

**I've been taking so many long breaks because Fanfiction is ****_reeeealy_**** stressful. Things happened...and I need a break.**

**See you in a couple of months...**

**With love,****Hawkfire.**


	12. Here We Go!

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUUUCK!" Kenny was screeching at the top of his lungs in pure anger.

Audrey winced at the level of Ken's voice which leaved a bit of a ring in the back of her head. Ahead of them was...well...put in Audrey's own thoughts; was a _'HUGE ASS TANK hanging over the side of some balcony thingy'_.

"Maybe we could walk?" Ben suggested to Kenny who was looking down at the ground in rage.

Audrey gave him the 'are you fucking insane' look, a bit more poisonous too.

"That's fucking stupid Ben." Kenny grumbled.

"I'm just sayin'..."

Chuck hopped off of the train's latter and observed the huge tank. "Hmm. I dunno;" He mused. "I ain't got much experience from ya'lls fortitude but we could probably deal with that. We got a goddamn train."

"That thing's not full of milk, Charles." Ken growled. "That's gas or diesel; something that's going to explode."

"You gotta get a hold of yourself." Chuck said turning to him. "This is a crew here."

Kenny walked up to him until he was inches away from Chuck. "This ain't shit."

"This-"

"Yo, you keep screaming like that your gonna get your face chewed off!"

Audrey looked to where the voice was coming from. She looked at the balcony of where the huge tank was hanging off and saw two people.

An African - American woman and...a guy.

"Are you guys going to be trouble?" The woman calls. "Because we could've just kept walking!"

She looked behind her and saw Lee taking a few steps forward. "No," He called back. "We're friendly! Put your hand down Ken..."

"That's what everybody says." The woman mused at the crew.

"We know." Lee answered.

The couple talked to eachother for a moment and looked down at them once again. "You guys got a problem with your train?" The man called down this time.

"Yeah," Ken answered. "You're standing right in front of it."

"Dude, it's a wreck." The man called again. "It's not so bad from up here. Send your buddy up to have a look."

Audrey snorted quietly. By now she knew that he meant Lee...again.

"Anything goes sideways up there, we won't let them escape." Kenny mumbled behind her.

Audrey sighed as she watched Lee climb the latter to the balcony but didn't pay any attention to what he shouted to them.

She sent a hand through her hair and wanted to grumble to herself.

She noticed that Clementine had run up to the ladder and had began to climb it to the balcony. Audrey was tempted to run up and climb it as well, but she just shook her head at herself for thinking of doing something without permission.

Looking back up, Audrey saw that the man was exclaiming upon seeing Clem. She narrowed her eyes at him as a thought began to run through her mind.

_Pedophilia?_

She shook her head again._ I can't be accusing anything against these people._

_But I WAS right about Danny!_

_SO...?_

Audrey sighed irritably. She looked back up and saw that Lee and Clam were climbing down, along with the two strangers.

"Guys," Lee introduced. "This is Omid and Christa."

Audrey waved at them, breaking a little smile. Looking back, she saw that everyone had been staring blankly at the two. She rolled her eyes.

"Not big on welcomes..." Omid said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Lee looked at him. "Like I said; it's been a bit of a day. The plan is to cut that tanker down and be on our way"

"Seems like a plan enough to me." Kenny spoke up.

Audrey looked back at him and sadly frowned. Kenny looked...miserable. Not like the man he was a couple of days ago.

She looked back at the couple.

"You want to start in on that tanker?" Omid asked Lee.

"I'll get to know the girl for a minute," Christa cut in. "If you don't mind."

"And why don't I show you how this thing works." Kenny told Omid. "Just in case something happens..."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Really Ken?"

Kenny looked down. "It's probably for the best." He walked up to the ladder of the train and began to climb. "Someone might want to have a look in that station back there too."

"Sounds great," Omid replied. "Let's do this thing!"

Clem walked up to Audrey and took her wrist in her hand. "C'mon, do you want to talk with Christa with me?"

Smiling, Audrey nodded and followed the little girl over to where Christa was sitting. The two sat down next to the woman.

"Who's this, Clementine?" She asked, gesturing to Audrey.

Clem smiled. "Audrey. She's my friend."

Audrey smiled down at the girl.

"Uh...Clementine? What happened to her hair?" Christa asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well," Clementine started off awkwardly. "Lee said that we needed to cut our hair short so..."

Christa had already gotten up and stomped to Lee.

She jabbed a finger in his chest. "What do you think your doing?!"

Lee looked obviously confused and frightened at the same time. "I should be asking you that!"

"I'm talking about you and your barbering skills!" Christa folded her arms and gestured to Audrey, who had been listening to the conversation.

"Oh yeah...about that..." Lee rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah...Audrey went a little overboard with the whole safety thing."

"So she cut her own hair?"

"Yeah."

Christa sighed then uttered a short apology to him and walked back to Audrey and Clem. Audrey smiled at the conversation Christa and Lee just had and chuckled a little.

"So," Christa started again, then looked down at Audrey's clothes which were still blood-stained. She looked at Audrey. "What happened?!"

"Well...Lee said that '_Audrey took a bullet for Kenny_'." Clementine explained in her best Lee voice.

"A bullet?!" Christa exclaimed in shock, but then smiled at Clementine. "Okay Clem, why not let Audrey speak for herself?"

Clem frowned. "But she can't."

"Can't what?"

"Talk."

Christa looked at the ground and uttered and awkward; "Oh." She looked down at Clementine with a smile. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Audrey's mind drifted from the conversation. She didn't know why, but her eyes averted to look at Ben who was standing on top of the train.

She scoffed quietly, last time he was put on look out he didn't warn them about the bandits.

She sighed. Audrey couldn't really blame Ben! The arrow was enough of a give-away...

Looking back to them, she saw that Clementine was getting up to talk to Lee when he was just about to walk to the station. Audrey watched them talk with eachother until Lee stood to his feet.

"Clementine and I are checking out this train station, all right?" Lee called out behind them. The two began to walk towards the station. "Hustle over if you here anything!"

Audrey watched them walk off to the station in the distance.

"What's wrong with you?"

She looked back at Christa with a confused yet hurt expression.

Christa grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, that came out wrong. I meant that it looks to me as if something's bothering you..."

Audrey slowly nodded at her.

"Do you mind...showing me?" Christa asked gently.

The teen hiddenly pointed to Ben still keeping watch for any walkers behind. Christa looked back at her.

"Let me guess," She smiled. "He did something pretty messed up, huh?"

Audrey bitterly smiled. 'Big time.' She mouthed.

**BANG! BANG!**

They both jumped at the sounds of gunshots. Audrey immediately got to her feet, fearing for both Lee and Clementine's safety. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back at Christa.

"Don't," She calmly said. "I'll check up on them."

Christa walked past her towards the station. Audrey watched her for a couple moments before shaking her head in worry before walking towards the train.

She walked around the front before climbing the ladder. She walked around the front before entering the control room, where Kenny and Omid were.

Omid smiled at her and held out his hand. "Hey, name's Omid."

Audrey smiled at him and nodded, taking his hand and shaking it.

'Audrey.' She mouthed.

"What?" He raised his eyebrow at her. "Au-drey? Nice to meet you...?"

"Kid can't talk." Kenny said bluntly.

Omid rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Oh, sorry to hear about that."

Kenny sighed and looked at the two. "Besides that, that kid is one hell of a badass taking that bullet for me..." He trailed off.

Omid's eyes grew wide. "Seriously?! Oh man, that is so cool!"

Audrey brightened at him and looked at Kenny who was working on the controls. Her smile drooped slightly. For a second, he looked really happy; he must still be remembering the past...who wouldn't?

Her attention turned back to Omid.

"I would guess so," Omid pointed out. "That hair is pretty badass."

Audrey smiled again and felt a little blush playing on her cheeks.

Omid's face suddenly filled with worry after looking outside. "Where's Christa?!"

Audrey's expression mirrored his as she pointed to the train station in the distance.

Omid began to panic. "Is...is she a-alright?!"

Audrey could do nothing but shrug miserably.

"If anything happens to her and our..." Omid trailed off and stared at the station in the distance.

_'Our'? What is he talking about?_ She thought curiously.

Audrey shook her head at herself and went back outside and jumped off of the train. She sighed when she hit the ground and walked towards one of the pillars holding up the balcony.

Audrey brightened when she saw Christa approaching her and ran up to the woman.

"They're fine," Christa told her. Her eyes suddenly furrowed. "I still don't see how him and an eight year old defeated three walkers."  
Audrey smiled and shrugged at her.

"I'm just going to check up on Omid." Christa said finally. "Let me know if they don't come back."

Audrey nodded as she watched Christa board the train and sighed. She looked forward once again and saw that Lee and Clementine were coming in her sight.

She ignored what Lee called out and what Omid was saying...only watched Ben closely. Audrey felt like a creep, yes, but she was just...well...watching him.

Thought's began to linger in her mind.

_'Who would put Ben on watch?'_

She shrugged at herself then joined Clementine and Christa once again.

* * *

"We've got to GO!"

Ben's yell caught her off guard. First thing she was sitting with Clementine and Christa, next she's following them into the train.

Audrey didn't know why at first, but one glance at what he was screaming about made her understand. Big time.

Walkers. _Thousands_ of walkers. She pt the pieces together quickly then realized that the trains loud noises may have cause a whole bunch of walkers to follow them for...maybe...hundreds of miles.

She jumped into the boxcar before it then began to kick off and began moving. Audrey glanced worriedly at Clementine who pointed upwards while looking out of the boxcar.

"Lee's still up there!" She cried.

Audrey looked up to confirm that it was true and what do you know...

The train began to pick up speed more quickly. Audrey turned around and looked at everyone, making sure everyone was there.

_Chuck, Christa, Clem, and...Ben._

She knew Kenny was probably up front.

Audrey heard a man yell out in pain. She saw Christa look out and gasped along with Audrey.

Omid had fallen off!

Christa immediately jumped off to go and help her boyfriend. Lee got on a couple seconds later. Both Lee and Audrey were standing side by side eying the couple that had caught up with the moving vehicle.

"Grab Omid!" Lee demanded as he reached for Christa.

She held out both hands for the injured man then wrapped her hands around his arms then jerked herself back, pulling him in the train with her.

Lee and Christa soon joined them, all of them were panting with exhaustion. Clementine suddenly came in and eyed them with worry.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Lee managed to smile. "We're okay."

"Speak for yourself," Omid panted. "My leg is fucked!"

Audrey mustered a tired smile then laid her head back on the ground, laughing quietly about the entire situation.

She was glad everyone was safe.

* * *

Audrey looked out one of the doors. She already saw how the sky had went dark. The crescent moon shown brightly, followed by glittering little stars. She'd enjoy it if it wasn't for how angry she was right now.

So far though, Savannah was just in the horizon and more closer than it was earlier. Maybe they'd get there in say...six in the morning?

Everyone else was out in front discussing the plan. Clementine was only over there because she kept asking about her parents.

She rested her forehead on her knees again and let out a shaky breath. She and Ben were the only ones in the back of the train.  
Ben. Her fist tightened. He is the last person in the world I want to see.

Looking up, she saw him sleeping in the opposite corner. Her eyes narrowed. Audrey wished she would burn holes through his body.

Thoughts began to cross her mind. Very violent thoughts. What if...? Could she...?

Audrey gripped her short black hair in frustration. No! She couldn't actually kill Ben!

She stopped. Or could she?

_'He's making you suffer.'_

_'He killed Katjaa and Duck.'_

_'Grab the spike remover.'_

_'It won't be hard, you're stronger.'_

_'Do it for Carley...'_

Audrey froze at the mention of Carley. Tears came to her eyes.

_'She'd want you to.'_

**_'Revenge.'_**

_'It's the right thing to do.'_

**_'Revenge.'_**

_'It's okay. Everything will be fine.'_

**_'Revenge...'_**

Audrey had already gotten to her feet, the spike remover was so tight in her hands her knuckles turned white. Everything in her sight was hazing up, just blurry, besides the figure in the corner. She could see him crystal clear.

She made her way to the nearest figure in the room.

_**Him. Ben. Kill. Ben.**_

Audrey watched him stir. Through the blurriness, he opened his blue eyes. Ben looked up at her, confused.

"A...Audrey? What're you doing?" He asked tiredly while he rubbed his eyes.

She chuckled at his movements, they were just so childish and cute!

_Too bad he won't be moving soon._ She thought wickedly.

Audrey raised the spike remover and swung it down.

* * *

Ben looked up, blinking a couple of times to see Audrey standing over him. He was confused for a second, she didn't even talk to him - scratch that - want anything to do with him ever since she had found out about his...secret.

"A...Audrey? What're you doing?" He asked and brung his hand up to rub his eye.

Ben could see clearer now and looked up at Audrey's face. Something was wrong with her. Her face was emotionless, as if she was in a daze. Her blue eyes were glazed with...hatred?

Audrey raised the spike remover over her head.

Ben's eyes widened, and dodged her attack. He saw the spike remover land through the wooden wall, giving out a loud crunch. Audrey grunted as she tried to pull it out.

He took this as an advantage to bolt for the door. Ben frantically grabbed the knob and tried twisting it.

Audrey's spike remover came in contact with his hand. Ben yelp in pain, and backed away from the door.

He tripped and fell to the ground, landing with a thud. Ben's eyes widened in terror to see Audrey advancing towards him, a wicked yet emotionless smile spread on her lips.

"Audrey, stop!" He cried out, tears coming to his eyes. "Just stop! Stop it! This isn't you, stop it!"

* * *

Audrey's smile dropped, hearing Ben's pleads she loosened her grip on the spike remover but not letting it fall to the floor.

Her visions around her became more clearer now. Audrey closed her eyes and put one hand up to her face then let out a weak sob. Her hand was still raised over him, as he was quickly averting his eyes between her and the weapon she wielded.

"Audrey..." He whispered.

The door swung open. Kenny.

Moments later, Audrey was falling out of the train.

On the ground, she watched it speed away from her before laying her head on the grass in defeat.

* * *

**Yay...I'm updating again!**

**Now that I'm entering Middle School I've gotton a whole lotta motivation to continue this story! :D**

**I...Am...SUPER DUPER POOPER SCOOPER WITH A LOOPER sorry that I didn't update for SOOOOO long! D: I've been really stressed about...oh...y'know...not a lot of people were reading my stories, I didn't have a lot of reviews...heck, I ****_still_**** don't. When I get up to ****_30 Reviews_****or more I'll update again.**

**I hope Featherpool16 won't kill me now...**

**I hope no one kills me with this cliffhanger in the way. I'll update more :D**


	13. Fatal Fall

Clementine barged into the back room, right after Kenny and Lee, only to watch in horror as Kenny and Audrey brawled a bit.

She watched Kenny give the teen a shove, only to watch her stumble and plummet out the boxcar door.

"NO!" She screamed in unison.

Ben stood on his feet quickly and went over to the open boxcar window and looked back out. "Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God..."

Lee just stared at Kenny, who was also in shock at what he had just done.

"WHAT the FUCK KENNY?!" Lee's sudden bellow startled Clem, making her jump as she watched Lee advance towards the man.

Kenny seemed to barely notice him. "Jesus...Jesus fucking Christ..."

Ben turned back. "She's laying on the ground, she might be alive!" He turned towards Kenny "I'm begging you, stop the train! Please!"

"She takes a bullet, a FUCKING BULLET for YOU! And you throw her out a GODDAMN train!?"

Clementine watched as Kenny put his head in his hands. "Jesus...I didn't know she would...I would..."

Chuck suddenly walked through the door, yawning slightly. "What's goin' on back here with the yellin'?"

No one spoke up or even moved for that matter, despite Clementine's trembling and Ben's pleading.

Clementine turned to him with tearful eyes. "Audrey...she...she..."

"We have to stop the train...NOW!" Lee suddenly yelled.

"She might..." Kenny sighed. "She might already be..." He trailed off and looked at the floor in utter shame.

Clementine broke down crying.

* * *

She wanted to cry.

She wanted to groan out in pain.

Audrey still laid on the ground in pain on her right side. She thanked the Lord that the bullet wound didn't hurt at all.

Audrey took her left hand then gently peeled off the bandages on her side and sighed in relief. Her side wasn't so bad. Yeah, it had a scar, so what?

She slowly got to her feet and instantly regretted it when she held her head in pain.

_Shit...why...why did I have to listen to those voices._

Audrey looked around and spotted the spike remover a couple feet away. Walking over, she leaned down slowly and grabbed the object with her right hand then turned around.

_They abandoned me...couldn't they have stopped...or..?_

_Idiot. This is your fault. YOU attacked Ben._

She felt tears burning at the edge of her eyes then violently shook them away. Audrey looked at her surroundings then felt anxiety prickle in her chest area.

She clutched her chest in slight pain.

_Dammit...I have to keep moving...towards Savannah. Better than waiting for those walkers to eat me._

Audrey took deep breaths then turned around and began to quickly walk. As he was walking, she looked glanced at the sky and groaned.

It was pitch black.

Only the light of the stars and the crescent moon illuminated her surroundings.

Audrey kept walking besides the tracks in utter defeat.

'Damn me.' She mouthed to herself. 'I don't ever think they would let me back in the group...ever.'

She sighed. 'I wouldn't blame them...'

Audrey really, really wished she had a voice.

She heard a rustle behind her then quickly turned around. She gripped the spike remover then raised it slightly.

'C'mon...damn walkers...'

"Audrey..."

Her eyes widened as she gasped in shock. She took a couple steps back as she eyes the person in front of her.

_Lilly..._

Audrey noticed the wound the woman was covering on her shoulder. The teenager gulped the bile down that was rising in her throat.

Lilly was bitten.

"I have nothing left." She whimpered. "My dad is gone...and so is Mark..."

Audrey felt a slight pang of pity for the woman.

But it wasn't enough to forgive her for what she had did.

Audrey's shocked turned to anger-no...hatred.

She shook her head then turned away.

"Please help me..." Lilly pleaded. "I'll die and turn into...those things."

She ignored her and continued walking away from the poor, broken woman. Audrey could only hear the faint sobs that echoed through her ears.

* * *

**Hehehehe...yeah, I know, I suck. I'm SOOO EXHAUSTED...I had to paint an ENTIRE PORCH today! UUUUUUUGH.**

**So yeah...Audrey found Lilly and left her to die. Why? Because Lilly is a huge ass bitch. Yeah...she was okay in episode 1 but she then became completely hated by me when she shot Carley IN THE HEAD. I don't give two shits about Doug...**

**Yeah. Again, sorry for the short chapter. IF I GET 36 REVIEWS I'LL UPDATE.**

**That's right, I started demanding reviews now. I NEED MORE RECOGNITION!**

***cough cough***

**Sorry...enjoy and until next time...**


	14. IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!

**Hello again! I'm sorry this is not a chappie of Falling Apart, but I received a dire message from my friend, Featherpool16.**

**YOU MUST READ THIS!:**

* * *

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, for singing a song on karaoke, heck, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a Fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their Fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-Obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

* * *

**SPREAD THE WORD PLEASE! AND ITS MEMBERS ARE IN DANGER!**

**PLEASE!**


End file.
